Punk Rock Princess
by SwEeT-cHiCk-08
Summary: If you could be my punk rock princess Icould be your garage band King.If i could be your first real heartache Id do it again.AUHS note first three chapters or so sucks but stick with it cause it does get better.The song is by somethingcorprate.
1. Prologue: PuNkRoCkPrInCeSs

Punk Rock Princess  
Maybe when the room is empty, maybe when the bottles full,  
maybe when the door gets broke down love can break in.  
  
Maybe when I'm done with thinking, maybe you can think me whole,  
maybe when I'm done with endings this can begin.  
  
If you could be my punk rock princess I would be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're 'gonna be  
something.  
  
Maybe when your hair gets darker, maybe when your eyes get wide,  
maybe when the walls are smaller there will be more space.  
Maybe when I'm not so tired, maybe you could step inside,  
maybe when I look for things that I can't replace.  
  
If you could be my punk rock princess I would be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're 'gonna be  
something.  
  
If I could be your first real heartache I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your heroine.  
  
I never though you'd last, I never dreamed you would.  
You watch your life go past, you wonder if you should.  
  
If you could be my punk rock princess I would be your garage band king.  
You could tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're 'gonna be  
something.  
  
If I could be your first real heartache I would do it over again.  
If you could be my punk rock princess, I would be your heroine.  
  
Whoa Ohhhh, you know, you only burn my bridges,  
Whoa Ohhhh, you know, you just can't let it sink in,  
You could be my Heroin,  
You could be my Heaven. 


	2. Chapter 1: WhAt A bItCh

Punk Rock Princess  
  
"Who's that?" Darien asked pointing at a pretty blonde haired girl with a million boys flocking around her. Darien was a new student teacher at Arima High. He was touring around the school with the math teacher. So far it was a drag. And his guide was really boring.  
  
"O that's Rini. She's the most popular girl in school. Every guy likes her." Darien's guide said lamely.  
  
"O is she straight a student?"  
  
"Are you nuts?! A girl like her doesn't care about her grades. All she cares about is her popularity." Said Darien's guide with definite lust in his eyes, "but she could never compare to her sister or what her sister used to be."  
  
"Her sister?" Darien asked with obvious interest. Darien couldn't lie Rni was pretty but if she had a sister who was better than her in all possible ways AND older her might have a new love interest.  
  
"Serena", the guide said with a dreamy look to his eyes, "She was the number one student in the entire school; she was sweet, drop dead gorgeous, and sexy. It's a shame though, what happened to her."  
  
"What happened to her?" -hmmmm maybe she became a crack addict.I have no problems with crack addicts as long as they're hot-  
  
"THAT'S what happened to her." The guide said pointing to a girl with purple and black hair who was walking towards him and his guide. This girl looked nothing like her sister. She had a million piercings in her ear, really dark eye make up, hair up in a bun, a dog collar, a tight black miniskirt, and a leather jacket.  
  
"What's wrong this time Mr. Yashimoto?" asked the weird punk girl who was supposedly Serena.  
  
"Serena must I keep reminding you that dog collars are against dress code." Darien's guide said with an irritated tone.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and said "The day you stop having sex fantasies about my sister is the day when Ill actually listen to you."  
  
Mr. Yashimoto blushed a deep red and clenched his hands obviously ready to slap the senior, "You have double detention today."  
  
"Fine whatever", Serena said walking away.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that Mr. Shields."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. It was her fault." Darien tried his hardest not to laugh out loud because what she said was true. This whatever-his-name-is definitely likes her sister. -I think I'm going to like this Serena- The bell rang signaling they're first class. Serena sighed, -double detention again! Ug, Mr. Yashimoto is such bitch. I can't wait till I graduate and leave this dumbass town.-  
  
"Serena!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Rie, Serena's only friend, "Where are you!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dammit Rei I'm at my locker!" Serena screamed back. The black haired girl with baggy black pants and an AFI shirt made her way to her friend's locker.  
  
"Come on Sere we have to go! Five minutes till we're late!"  
  
"Rei, do I look like I care?" Serena said in a bored voice still looking for her school books that were trapped somewhere between world lit and art appreciation.  
  
"Please Sere! You might be a D average student, but I'm not so could we please hurry it up here!"  
  
Serena sighed deeply "Fine, I really don't need my binder anyways."  
  
Serena made her way through the crowd to her first class with Rei running along behind her. Lunch "Wow history was actually really interesting today." Rei said with excitement. During class they talked about a myth concerning princesses of each planet and how they work together to protect the planets.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease Rei. It was interesting in the fact that it was so stupidly hilarious that I almost had a seizure because I was laughing so hard."  
  
"You know Sere you could try a little harder; I mean you weren't always a failure."  
  
Serena could tell that Rie was megally pissed at her, but at that moment she didn't care. What Rie had said wounded her deeply and her famous short temper didn't let her down.  
  
Serena clenched both of her hands, she was ready to pound Rei but she couldn't afford another suspension, so she decided to say something do mean that equaled to a broken nose.  
  
"Rie, fuck you. Its not my fault that you are such a bitch and so ugly that your boyfriend, your future husband," Serena rolled her eyes at the terms she used, but she continued her verbal assault, even though she knew that this comment would hurt Rie more then Rie's comment hurt Serena, "tries to pick up or sleep with any hot chick when you are not around."  
  
Rei burst out into tears and ran away from Serena's death glare. Even though she hurt her best friend's feelings, she couldn't really care less, Rei asked for it. But who was she kidding she felt horrible. Serena punched her locker making a dent. No one herd her through the hustle and bustle of students trying to make their way to the cafeteria before the line gets too long.  
  
"I can't take this shit anymore; I'm goin to the parking lot to smoke." Serena said to no one in particular. NO one really cared about her and she knew it. That's how shallow these people are. It almost made her want to barf knowing that she used to be one of them. She opened up her locker took out her cigarettes and walk to the parking lot. The Parking lot Darien ruffled his hair as he walked towards his car to grab his lunch. The day was turning out to be that bad except for a few exceptions. Darien felt he could really fit in this school. It was a great school with all kinds' facilities he only could dream of at his old job. He grabbed his lunch and was going to walk back to the cafeteria, until he spotted someone having a smoke. His curiosity gained the better of him as he walked towards the unsuspecting Serena. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena leaned on the brick wall behind a green Honda. She pulled out a cigarette. She looked it over to make sure it was defected in any way and light it. She inhaled deeply feeling relieved. She slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting. She leaned her head against the wall so the sun washed over her face. It felt too good to sit back and relax, and forget all her troubles.  
  
But someone cut her bliss short by blocking out the sun. She looked up to see non other than Mr. Yashimoto's little lackey. She squinted up at him. He offered his hand to her to help her up. Serena put the cigarette back in her moth and took his hand. His hand was so strong and soft. Once up Serena gave him the look over. HE was a couple of inches taller than her, he had black hair that fell in his eyes, he had ice blue eyes, and they seemed so familiar for some reason. She shrugged of that weird feeling of déjà vu. One thing for sure this guy was really hot. She gave him one of her smirks that wierded people out because they thought she was planning to do something horrible to them. "So," Serena said in a calm voice, "Are you goin to give me a detention or what?"  
  
He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Damn was he cute. "Naw, Ill let you slide but ill be confiscated that cigarette." He took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it in his own mouth. Serena craked a smirk. She was the type of girl who got all giggly in front of guys; she wasn't even the type of girl who smiled. She never smiled, she only smirked evilly. Because Serena never really had a reason to smile or laugh about until know.  
  
"Thanks for taking away the little fun I had left."  
  
He smirked and said "You're a kid what do you know about fun?" Serena smirked again. She walked towards him and stopped until she was inches away from his face. Serena couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. Serena took the cigarette out of his mouth and took a deep puff. Serena dropped the cigarette and stamped it out. She leaned towards him. As if Serena was going to kiss him. But she didn't. Instead she got up on her tip toes to reach his ear. She nibbled and liked his ear. Serena whispered huskily, "A lot more than you do."  
  
Serena stepped away from him and gave him an award winning smile, "See you around teach!" Serena ran to the cafeteria, finally getting her huge appetite back. -Hehehehe, this is goin to be sooooooo much fun! - Serena thought evilly to herself getting in line for a hot dog and fries. ~Darien's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~ Darien looked down at the girl smoking; it was that weird girl who told off Mr. Yashimoto. She seemed to be sleeping. -Hmm well I guess I should go wake her up. -  
  
He loved being a teacher because he could boss everyone around. As a teacher Darien had power to mold a million teenagers that are going to be our future. Darien stepped in front of her.  
  
She wasn't that bad looking up close. She opened her eyes. He was astounded. She had beautiful sapphire eyes. Darien never really noticed them till now. He woke out of his reverie and offered her his hand. She put the cigarette back in her mouth, smirked at him and took his hand. Her skin was milky white, and her hand was so fragile and soft. She stood up and checked him out.  
  
Darien blushed but he could tell she didn't notice. She looked into his eyes, and said calmly, "So are you goin to give me detention or what?" Darien couldn't help the smirk that snaked across his face and turned into laughter. She was really cocky for a..that's right I don't know how old she is. Darien didn't know how to react. -Eh might as well flirt a lil, what harm comes to flirten.- Darien shrugged his shoulders and said, "Naw, Ill let you slide. But ill have to confiscate that cigarette." Darien too the cigarette out of the punk girls mouth and put it in his own mouth. He deeply inhaled the smoke, relieved. Darien hadn't had a smoke in years. He noticed the girl made a smile. -You know she is kind of cute in a deranged punk kind of way.-  
  
"Thanks for taking away the little fun I had left." she said with a pout.  
  
Darien couldn't help but smile she tried to make it sound so serious. -woa there Darien, she's possibly your next student this is not right,..who gives a fuck, this is way too much fun.- "You're a kid what do you know about fun?" She smiled a dangerous smile. Now Darien was scared about what she was going to do. She walked closer to him shaking her hips. She was an inch away from Darien's face. Took out the cigarette and took a long puff, and threw down the cigarette. -God she smells, good. NO Darien wrong! She's a student its considered rape.O God, is she going to kiss me.- Darien shook with anticipation. He really wanted to kiss her, and maybe even more. But instead she went for his ear. Darien was getting hard. She was smashing her body into him. She nibbled his ear. Darien couldn't believe how excited he was getting. But then the pleasure stopped. She whispered in his ear. But Darien didn't understand what she was saying. He had to concentrate on not jumping her and rip her clothes off. Then she stood back smiled at him and ran away. When she was out of sight Darien could think clearly. -Damn is she hot. I love my job..To bad she was just playing with me. Hmmm, maybe I can turn this whole thing into an interesting game of cat and mouse. Things are getting better as the day goes on.- Darien smiled, but right now he had a hard on and it was painful. He ran to the restroom to get rid of it.  
  
Author's note! YAy im sry if this story sucked ! But I just felt like writing it! Ill write a 2nd chappie soon! And If you likes I shall write more!!!!! Muaahz!!!!! Kati-chan!!!  
  
| Sailor Moon S To Debut On Cartoon Network | |Starting June 13th, The Cartoon Network will | |begin airing Sailor Moon S and Super S at | |4:00 EST and Pacific Times. Originally they | |were gonna release it earlier but due to the | |fact that dubbing took longer, it had been | |pushed to the 13th. |  
  
Ignore this sign PLEEZe 


	3. Chapter 2: FrIeNdS aNd KeTcHuP

Authors Note: Ello peeps!! I finally put up chappie 3! Sry if it took a long time!!!! But aneways I just want thank the reviewers and answer their questions/queries!!!!  
  
Erin(): Okies im sry! Its just that I kinda posted it without the disclaimer and stuff!! So here we go! Punk Rock Princess is by something corperate! They Kick Major ass! They sing songs like I Kissed A Drunk Girl, If You C Jorden, and many more great songs!! So go buy their cd's or download their music! Once again they are named Something Corporate!!!!  
  
Weirdo's Rule and Sheba The Devil Whore: I made a big mistake! Thnx for pointing it out! Cartoon network has aired all the series except for the Super Star Series! Witch they betta air! Aneways I did make some grammer mistakes and stuff! But that's good that theyre not noticible! Lol ya the teachers are kind of perverted but it just makes the story more interesting. Im sry if it offeneded you! But please try to ignore it! Thnx!  
  
princess(): Im glad you liked her character! I was worried that everyone would hate her attitude and think she was really bitchy(!!  
  
LizzieG84: Im glad you liked it! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much as the second Chapter!  
  
Okay enough with the thank you's! Ill stop taking up this space wit my author's note! But I wanna thank my reviewers once again! It ment a lot to me that you'd take time to review my fanfic! Now on wit the story!  
  
Punk Rock Princess Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song/title punk rock princess  
  
~The school courtyard, LuNcH tImE!~  
  
"Rie! You'll never guess what happened!" Serena yelled out as soon as she saw her best friend sitting under a sakura tree.  
  
Rie just looked up from her lunch and glared at her. But the glare didn't faze Serena. Serena plopped down next to Rie. And started stuffing fries in her mouth while talking. "Wisten Wie um weawy weay swoowy!"  
  
"What?" Rie asked with confusion on her face. But as soon as she saw Serena with fries hanging out of her mouth, and a why-are-you-gawking-at-me look, Rie couldn't help but explode into an earth shattering laugh. Serena swallowed her food.  
  
"I thought you were mad at me?"  
  
"I was until you made yourself look like an idiot."  
  
"Hmph. You deserve a good beating!" Serena stuck her tongue out at Rie, which made Rie laugh even harder.  
  
"Hey Serena," Rie said with a said quiet voice after her laughing fit died down, "is it true?"  
  
Serena raised her eyebrow and asked, "Is what true?"  
  
Rie rolled her eyes. "You know the thing about my boyfriend thinking I'm ugly and cheating on me?"  
  
Serena looked at Rie. Her poor friend looked so vulnerable and said. She couldn't tell her the truth; she would commit suicide if she knew the truth. 'Poor Rie she lived through a lot tough times with her dad and all. Hmmm, why did I say such a mean thing? '.....You weren't always a failure.' Just remembering that comment made Serena feel like punching Rie.  
  
"Well?" Came Rie's impatient voice piercing through her thoughts.  
  
"Well what?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
"Ug! Serena, does my boyfriend really screw around behind my back?!"  
  
Serena shrugged and said nonchalantly "No."  
  
"Then why did you say it?" Rie asked trying to be pissed, when it was obvious she was relieved that her boyfriend was supposedly faithful.  
  
"Because you opened up a can of worms by speaking about the past me." Serena said matter of factly.  
  
"O", Rie said. She forgot her best friend's number 1 rule, no talking about her past. "I'm sorry Sere, I forgot, please forgive me. I was just pissy, that's all."  
  
Serena smiled a big smile and said "Don't worry Rie." Rie let out a sigh a cracked a smile, "PMS is a bitch!"  
  
Rie's smile was replaced by a deep scowl. "That's it Beeyatch your ass is mine."  
  
"Sorry Rie but I'm not like that, plus you'd be the bitch not me!" Serena cracked up laughing while Rie looked like she was in front of the class with only her underwear on.  
  
While Serena was laughing she didn't notice Rie standing up and walking behind her, with her lunch tray.  
  
Serena took a big breath and calmed herself down. She looked around and notice that Rie left. 'Damnit Rie it was only a joke.' Serena ruled her eyes and mumbled, "Stupid Rie she's way too sensitive." That sentence was her death wish as she was drenched with ketchup and fries.  
  
"Well at least I'm not the one covered with ketchup." Rie said trying to contain her laughter. "You know reds a good color on you."  
  
"That's it no mercy, just because you're my friend. I'm going to beat you up so badly that you won't even remember pouring ketchup one me." And with that Serena got up, but she was too late Rie was running away from her, laughing. "You have to catch me first. I wont let you kick my ass that easily Sere!"  
  
Serena started chasing after her. They were both laughing so hard. That what was so great about their friendship. They forgive and forget all the fights they have.  
  
Author's note: Yes I kno im evil! Its not that much! But I kinda wanted to end it their on a happy note! But I'll give you a little extra after I finish my announcements! First off, I wanted to start a contest. The reader's (you) will create a character by filling out this questionnaire. The winner of the character contest, well have a part in the story, the 4th chapter will be sent to you before anyone else! And a short story will be written about them! Also Ill put a disclaimer saying a character in this book are based on a fanfiction author! Ill give your sn so people can check out your fics! Here's the questionnaire you have to fill out in order to be a character, and I also wanna say a future thanks to any one who participates! O P.S. I'll put some examples on the questionnaire. O ya and if you want to you can be the example person! Questionnaire! Name: Ex: Nadeshiko Grade/age: Ex: Junior/16 Looks: Ex: Tall, Long curly black hair, high cheek bones, has small boobs, and always has her hair in a pony tail. Roll in School: Examples: the jock, student body prez, the cheerleader, normal person, the geek, etc. Favorite class/club/hobby: Ex: Math Boyfriend/Girlfriend Status, their personality, looks, and how you met or who you have crush on and why:(you can make up a boyfriend/girlfriend, take one from any book, movie, anime, etc, or have me make up one for you. But you can't pick Darien, Diamond, Andrew, Rini, or Serena): Ex: Azusa from Hot Gimmick, really tall, has dark brown hair with high lights, sweet, kind, loyal, knows what he wants and us a model. Popular at school. We used to be childhood friends but he moved away. We saw each other and hung out. I was dating another guy but at school he stayed single. Then one day he asked me to dump my boyfriend and go out with him. I say yes. For my short story want it to be about how we met but in the big story I want us to be dating already. Personality: Ex: Bookish, shy, unsure of herself, sweet-tempered, and the jealous type.  
  
Role in story: Ex: In a club with one of the main characters, one of the main characters ex, friends, brother, or sister with one of the main characters, etc. Role in short story: How I and my boyfriend met, having a dream about my boyfriend before we became a couple, etc. Favorite song: Problems (optional): Ex: Parents don't like her boyfriend. Race: Ex: Greek, Asian, French, South Asian, etc!  
  
Phew, that was a long list! Hope you participate in this make up character extravaganza! Aneways on with the extra story! I hope you like my little short story about Darien!  
  
~~~~~The Men's Bathroom~~~~~ Darien washed his hands. He couldn't believe that a senior could work him up like that. He had been with plenty of woman that men would die to spend one night with, but for some reason he didn't care. He wanted the senior. 'It's not right Darien', his conscience sang, 'fantasizing is different from doing!' His conscience was right. If he pursued his little fantasy of fucking her senseless it could ruin his reputation, and his much loved new job. And Darien was anything but a pervey teacher. He was a respectable 26 year old teacher. Plus it would be considered rape, unless she was 18.  
  
Darien dried his hands and left the bathroom with a smirk on his face thinking about the weird punked out senior and what he'd do to her if they were going out. But the bell rang and disturbed his fantasy. It was time for last period. He didn't want to be late because he was going to be introduced to the seniors who would probably be his new students and he didn't want to be late. Even though he had to sit through a class with Yashimoto, who he decided was potential child molester. Maybe his senior would be in his class. He hoped with all of his heart that she would be their. 


	4. Chapter 3: I hEaRt SuFfErInG

* * *

> > **Punk Rock Princes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song or title of the song Punk Rock Princess by Something Corporate.  
  
Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated but I've been pretty busy lately with exams and crap like that! But during the summer I will try to update more frequently! Now it's time to move on to the thanks and answering questions of the reviews!  
  
SexyMoonPrincess ) : Ya ditto! I love Something Corporate that's why I wrote a fanfic about it! Lol! Thanks I'm glad you enjoy the fic! Sorry I haven't updated in while! Please forgive mes!  
  
babegalanime: Um, hope this is soon enough! Lol!  
  
Sere&Dare4LIFE!! ) : I'm glad you're not offended by Darien's pervy ways!lol! And I agree with you I think it adds something to his character! I mean it makes him even more bad ass then he already is! Okay now to answer your questions! 1) yes you get to find out about what made her change! I also might do a little side story about Serena's childhood depending on what road the fanfic will take! 2) Lol! I'm glad you like her personality! Like I said before I was freaked out people would think she was a total ice queen! Well maybe her appearance might change but that's for you to find out! Dun Dun Dun!!!!!! Lol! Jk!  
  
Sexkitten258: Sorry! I didn't mean to make you annoyed with the waiting! But I understand! Like I said I'll try my hardest to update more often! So no worries! (  
  
??????(): Ya I know I suck. But I have been really busy! So please understand! And thank you for reviewing because reviewing is what made me update it! So thnx! I devote this chapter to you! So everyone whose happy to see this chapter thank this reviewer!
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **
>> 
>> **Chapter 3: I 3 Suffering:  
  
******
>> 
>> **The Girl's Bathroom  
  
"Oh my fucking god Rei, I can't believe you spilled ketchup all over my new leather jacket AND my favorite combat boots! And to make things worse you got ketchup on my hair! And it won't come off because the ketchup you "accidently" dropped on my head dried!" Serena said looking in the mirror of the girl's bathroom, trying to remain calm but obviously failing to do so.  
  
Just to make her point even clearer Serena elbowed Rei in the gut.  
  
"OUCH!" Rei practicly screamed. "Stop your bitching Sere, you know you totally deserved what you got!"  
  
And with that Rei cracked up laughing, "You should have seen your face Sere it was hil-ar-ious!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena couldn't help but join in with her friend's laughter(A/N: Rei has one of those wierd laughs that when you hear it you can't stop yourself from joining in). Serena looked at the time and sobered up a bit. "Oh shit we're goin to be late for class......not that I care or anything I just don't want you to freak Rei." Serena said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Don't worry ketchup girl I'll cover for you. Now go to the gym to take a shower! Before I change my mind." Rei said while pushing serena out of the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks Rei!" Serena yelled while running towards the gym, "Be glad that I was in a hurry and let that ketchup girl comment pass."  
  
Rei gave a chuckle as she watched her best friend disappear into the gym.  
  
-The Showers-  
  
Serena let the water embrace her with its welcoming warmth. Serena loved taking showers because it made her feel pure and clean. Like nothing could taint her. She watched as all the ketchup slowly went down the drain. And the feeling of security went down with it. When she relized she was in the gym. THE gym. Where everything happened. Serena didn't want to remember. It took her such a long time to keep those horrofic memories at bay. But now that she was standing in the exact place where her life fell apart, the memories assualted her at full speed.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Serena was standing alone in the classroom. Her honey colored hair protecting her like armor from the outside world. Serena was in her usually good mood. Things had been going great at home her mom and dad where both so proud of her. They were showering her with attention every time they had a break from work. Although life was great and she had lots of friends, not to mention a hot boyfriend. She still had an uneasy feeling. Her sister was acting weird. As if she wanted to erase Serena's existence entirely from this earth. Everytime she would she her sister Rini the uneasiness grew inside the pit of her stomache.**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> The door to the classroom opened breaking serena out of her reveries.  
  
"I'm almost finished with cleaning the desks Haruda-sama!" Serena said with her brightest smile directed toward the person entering the classroom.  
  
"Hello sister dearest." Rini said with an overly sweet voice.  
  
"Oh, its you Rini! Sorry I thought you were the teacher little sister!" Serena said while still maintaining her smile. Serena really loved her little sister even though there was this distinct uneasiness between them.  
  
"It's okay don't worry about it! I have a present for you my dearest sister!" Rini said with unusual enthusiasm.  
  
Her sister's attitude was unsetteling. Rini never even talked to her let alone buy her something.  
  
"How sweet of you little sister! But you didn't have to get me anything! Its not my birthday and its long past Christmas!"  
  
"Forget about it! Believe me when I say it was my pleasure!" Rini said with a chesher cat (A/N: The cat in alice in wonderland) smile that sent shivers up Serena's spine. That smile was completely predatory.   
  
"Um....Thanks." Serena said, her smile and enthusiasm faltering for a brief second.  
  
Rini tilted her head to the side, "No problem! Now follow me to the gym so I can show it to you! Everyone I know chipped in for this present! They all love you Sere."(A/N: Bitch. You will find out why she is one.)  
  
For a second Serena saw a sadness in Rini's eye. 'Maybe she thinks she's not as good as me.' Serena thought with worry clear on her face. She walked to her sister and gave her a big hug. "Thanks Rini this means a lot to me. Hey maybe after this we can go shopping together! What do you think?"  
  
Rini didn't answer for a while she just sighed. Then with out another word Rini grabbed Serena's hand and led her into the gym. Serena's eyes grew as big as saucers as realization hit her.  
  
"Surprise sister dearest! A present from all of us to you! From the people who love you but you chose to ignore!"  
  
"Rini how could you do this to me. We're sisters." Serena asked in soft whisper.  
  
"Because I love to see you suffur."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Tears slowly cascaded down Serena's face.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> A/N: Hoped you like it Chapter four is coming in august! Because I've been a biach about updating! Luv SC8


	5. Chapter 4: BeWaRe Of ThE gUiDeNcE

**Punk Rock Princess**

Disclaimer: I own the band something corporate and all the hotties in it muahahahaha! (sigh wishful thinking....) jk! Although I wish I wasn't anyways. Don't own sailor moon characters or the song punk rock princess! It is owned by an awesome band called something corporate who have really good songs and you should check them out when you get the chance!

A/N: Hellos everybody! Like I promised heres the story! I hope you likes it! But first let me answer your queries!

DiamondGirly/ms smiily: Thanks I'm glad you liked my story! Now to answer your questions! Okay I understand it must be kinda confusing! So I shall explain. **Ehem so serena went to go take a shower in the gym. And if you remembered whatever bad happened to her was in the gym. So since serena is actually very vulnerable person, well at least in my story, she couldn't help but remember her bad memories that took place in the gym. So the flashback was last year when serena was popular, had blonde hair and good grades and more then one friend and a boyfriend. See because she was doing so well her parents paid a lot more attention to her then they normally would there by ignoring rini. Obviously rini was immediately jealous and hated her sister. And would love to see Serena suffer miserably since she was suffering because she was living in her sister's shadow at school and home. And of course being popular means you have LOTS of enemies. Including the male species who want revenge because of refusing their advances.....So Rini planned something with them! End of explanation! I gave you huge hint! If you still don't understand what happened to Sere you'll find out in this chapter or the next!**

Natalia: Sure no problem! O ya to everyone else if you want me to email you the chapters in advance just ask! Although it wont really be that advance because right before I post it I make changes so you'd be getting it right after I post it on !

Sesshomaru'sQueen: What doesn't make sense? Um could you be more specific? If you mean the flash back I explained it in my A/N to MS Siimely! O and thanks for reviewing! And I'm sorry it was confusing!

Maile: you at least tell me if it was good or not? Okay everyone listen when you make a review please be specific in what you like and don't like. And please review after you read the whole thing. Because then you can comment on whether you liked or not! O ya and I hope you thought I did the song justice! But I would really like to know if you liked or not! I'm not mad just curious!

Sere&Dere4LIFE: YAY! YAY!jumps up and down I'm glad you liked it! lights firecrackers. You def get the review reward! Cause your review made me really happy! So as your reward you shall get invisible ramen! Muahahaha!lol jk! Your reward shall be...dundundun! Serena having blonde hair again. But if you don't like that reward then you can ask me to: include you in my story, send you the chapter in advance, etc! sweat drops Yeah, everyone thought I wouldn't update. But I will never give up on this story so never fear! Anyways I Know I'm evil! But evil people write good stories! Like...um....ok maybe I just made that up! Well in this chapter I'll try to make it longer! But please understand that in word document the last chapter, not including the A/N, was two pages long! But I will work hard to make it like ten pgs! And I'm glad you like this fic enough to stick with it! O and thanks for the words of encouragement they really mean a lot to me!

???????: Sweat drops...again Yeah I'm horrible at updating! But I'm trying to change my ways! O no problem! You deserved to have chappie 3 dedicated to you because your review made me finish the third chapter! And I understand why you probably wanted to murder me in my sleep since the last time I updated was like in January! If I were a fan I would want to kill me to! Lol! Thanks hopefully all my chapters will be satisfactory if not just tell me and I shall correct the mistake!

Rockergirl1991: lol! Okies ill try my hardest! And like I said before ill try to make the chapter longer! I'm glad you enjoyed my story and thanks for reviewing!

Shami: Lol! I'm glad you didn't think it was complete crap! Even though I think it is....but wut eva! I'm really glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too! Although it isn't much! And you get to see more of Darien being a bad ass!

****

**Chapter 4: BeWaRe Of ThE gUiDeNcE :(**

"**NO!" screamed Serena. She didn't want to start remembering again. But it was useless whether she wanted to remember or not because that whole incident was a part of her. That whole incident made her to the person she is now. Bitter, resenting, hating the world she's trapped in. And for the life of her she couldn't stop sobbing. All the tears she repressed and all the self loathing poured out of heart. She wished beyond anything that memories could be erased or that she could be a totally other person. With a happy normal family, that has its problems but always finds a way to work them out. And a sister who adored her, a boyfriend who couldn't get enough from her, seeing Rei get married to a person that deserved her and escaping her horrid stepfather. Serena couldn't help but smile thinking of Rei trying to plan a wedding. 'What a disaster that would be.' She could just hear Rei 'For kami-samas sake! Stop with freakin bows already grandpa! I look more decorated then our wedding cake!' Serena laughed a deep chuckle that echoed throughout the gym. Wiping a tear from her face she turned off the shower and went to go get dressed. If she was any later for class Rei would have a conniption. With that all of her memories were shoved to the back of her brain waiting to be confronted.**

****

****

**

* * *

Honors Calculus**

**Darien sat at his desk waiting for everyone to get into their respective seats. He was sorely disappointed that his naughty little punk girl (his new nickname for her) wasn't in his class. 'I mean it would have been a lot more interesting.' Darien couldn't help but think the many ways he could have accidentally touch her breast during class. Or accidentally lookup her skirt when he dropped his pencil, or, or...**

"**Um Mr. Shields?" Asked a timid voice, which obviously belonged to one of his students.**

**He looked around the room strangely everyone was in there seats, waiting for him to snap out of his daydreams. But instead of feeling embarrassed at being caught daydreaming about something that could get him fired, he was angry, angry at the student for interrupting his happy thoughts. He swore vengeance on the stupid student and managed to growl out a "Nani?" (A/N: Doesn't sound that vicious!)**

"**Um, um, um..." the mysterious student mumbled, practically scared out of his wits.**

"**Excuse me, Mr...." Darien waited for the student to tell him his last name. **

"**Um it's..." But the student was cutoff by a loud banging on the classroom door.**

'**What now?' Darien thought in disdain as he got up and went to answer the door. 'Oh, if it isn't my favorite person, the child molester, although I'm not far behind from becoming one. I should really stop fantasizing about that punk girl.'**

"**What do you want Yashimoto? As you can see I'm kind of busy..." Darien said trying his hardest to keep the annoyance out of his voice.**

"**Mr. Shields I need to talk to you outside there's an emergency." **

**Darien heaved a huge sigh. It was his first day at this beautiful new school and he couldn't wait till it ended.**

"**Fine. Class I'll be right back don't get out of your seats and please try not to make too much noise." And with that being said Darien walked out of the classroom.**

****

**

* * *

Change of pov, Rini's friends**

"**Wow, the new teacher is megaly hot, don't you agree Rini?" Asked one of Rini's lackeys.**

"**Hm, I've seen better." Rini said with a cocky grin. "Plus I already have the hottest boyfriend in the world."**

"**Oh, you mean Diamond." (He's the bad guy in sailor moon.buya!)**

"**But Rini aren't you getting tired of him. I mean if you add this teacher to your conquest list, your rep will like sky rocket."**

"**Yeah, Rini I have to agree with Mia. I mean you got major cool points for stealing Diamond and all from Serena..."**

"**Don't say that name when you're in my presence. Unless you want to be a Social Leper! Understand Gia?" Rini asked not so politely.**

"**Y-yes Rini! I'm so so so sorry please take pity on me. You know I don't know any better." Gia pleaded, almost reduced to tears.**

**Rini put her hand over her mouth hiding a smile. "Fine Gia I forgive you. After all you can't help it that you're the unwanted idiot in the group. Just be thankful that I decided to overlook that TREMENDOS mistake." (A/N: As you see I have some deep seated hate regarding Rini. But then again can you blame me?)**

"**Oh you're so forgiving Rini!" Cooed Rini's lackeys. (A/N: BARF!)**

"**Well it comes with the job!" Rini said before she cracked up, her lackeys soon following. But there laughter was cut short by Mr. Yashimoto, or Yashimoto the Dodo as Rini and her followers like to call him. **

"**Class I'm so sorry but Mr. Shields had to deal with a dire emergency so I will be substituting for him. I know you know who I am so there will be no introductions. Now open your book to pg. 52 and do numbers 12 to 46..."**

"**Evens?" called out a hopeful student. But in his act of bravery he was rewarded with a glare from Yashimoto and the answer of "All".**

"**Watch this guys." Rini whispered to her lackeys with a smirk on her face. Rini then raised her hand and waited patiently to be called upon.**

"**Yes Rini?" Yashimoto asked using his debonair smile that got him laid all through college. Although he failed to realize that he wasn't in college anymore. He was a perverted old-ish teacher.**

**Rini almost choked on her on bile. 'Could he get even grosser? Ew!' "Um Mr. Yashimoto that assignment is like totally unfair! I vote that we should like only do the evens. I mean we have enough homework as it is right class?"**

"**Yeah!" Everyone chorused**

"**Fine. Whatever I give up." Yashimoto said trying to pretend he was worn down by the speech, instead of caving in, in hopes of attracting one of his "favorite" student's attention. Little did he know that his attempt at pretending that Rini wasn't his favorite student was futile.**

**Everyone knew that Yashimoto's weakness was Rini.**

****

**

* * *

Back Track (outside the classroom) **

"**So what's the problem Yashimoto?" Darien asked his voice laced with tiredness. He didn't even notice the fact that he remembered the child molester's name.**

"**Well you see Darien, um, well, there is a um problem, um with one of the classes. And I was wondering if you could, um so kindly, and it would be greatly appreciated if you could um..."**

"**Yashimoto I have no patience right now could you please spit it out." Darien asked thoroughly annoyed.**

"**Well could you substitute for one of the guidance classes?" Yashimoto sighed in relief that he finally got out his question.**

**Darin squeezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. He found it odd how moody he was today. Maybe he needed to take some vitamins to balance out his moods. Or maybe he just needed some hot kinky sex with his naughty little punk girl. 'Bad Darien, bad.'**

"**Sure why not? I just have two questions. Who is going to teach in my place and what the hell is guidance?" Darien asked trying his hardest to keep the weariness out of his voice. And obviously failing.**

**Yashimoto visibly let his breath go. '"Okay guidance is a class where the seniors have group discussions about anything really. Like College applications, pressure, school gossip, you know stuff like that. And um I would substitute your class." Yashimoto smiled on the inside this Darien guy was a pushover.**

**Warning bells went of in Darien's head. "This would not have anything to do with Rini being in this class would it? You know just out of curiosity."**

**The only thing that went through Yashimoto's head at that moment was 'BUSTED...Oh Shit....Busted.' **

"**Um no Mr. Shields where would you get that idea?" Yashimoto managed to squeak out visibly breaking out in sweat.**

**Darien heaved another sigh. 'What a horrible liar.' "Whatever Yashimoto, but you owe me for this."**

**Yashimoto broke out into a huge smile and gave Darien one of those buddy punches. "Thanks Darien."**

"**No problem Yashimoto. Just tell me where the classroom is." Replied Darien.**

"**OH, it's down the hall, the first door on the left. And Darien be careful." And Yashimoto opened the door to the classroom and walked in confidently.**

"**Be careful?" Darien asked out loud as he walked towards the guidance classroom. 'Careful of what?' Darien asked himself thoroughly puzzled.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Muahaha! I met my deadline! I'll try to write more but school is starting pretty soon! O and I started sketching out pics of the characters! If you want me to I can post it on mediaminer! Tell me wut ya think! O and this chapter was like 5 pgs long. Tell me what you thought of it! Did it suck! Did I get you to hate Rini even more? Aneways Ill update hopefully later this year. Lol jk...**Anyways Next Chapter I promise some lemon and advancement in Seres and Dares Relationship!**


	6. Chapter 5: PoCkY, Bleep, & MiChAeL, oH m...

**Punk Rock Princess**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own anything! Thanks for rubbing it in you hooligans! shakes fist at **

**A/N: Hola everyone wassup! Anyways I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! Anyways on with the reviews! (Wow I say anyways a lot!)**

**EoAngel:** Im glad you liked it! And im sry that I didn't update really soon!

**LuckieCeltic15:** Muahahaha! I have written more so do not be distressed!!

**Lissa:** Lol! Maybe I should start like a rini hater's club! You could be the secretary! Lol jk! Anyways thanks To sere&dare4life Serena shall have blonde hair again! How im not sure but I shall find a way!

**erica6060:** Muahaha! You aint seen nothing yet! Wait until you see Rini get really mean! Muahahahahahaha!

**Sere&Dare4Life** : lol! Yeah I totally agree with you! I always hated rini because she got between sere and dare! I remember when I watched sailor moon when it was really popular I used to scream profanities everytime rini got between them or acted really mean to sere! Anyways I'm glad your getting into the story! And I'm glad your happy with you review award! I mean you DID totally deserve it! And your more then welcome to pat yourself on the back! O and thank you for recognizing the hard work I put into making the last chapter longer then 2 pages! Hopefully I'll go to like seven pgs on this chapter but then again it depends!

**Rockergirl1991**: um………Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiite. Lol jk! I hope this was soon enough!

**Jade**: Sorry you didn't like my story, but you really just stop at the first two chapters instead of sticking with it and going on. I mean I think the first two chapters suck and I have to redo them. But I have to see if I have the time because skool is starting pretty soon. But ill take your advice!! Thanks!! And im sry if I sound biotchy but my ego was a lil bit bruised when I read your review!

**nitengale**: Don't worry I'll never give up on this story because a few people really want to see what happens and I don't want to let them down! SO no worrys! And I'll definitely send you this chapter! No problems!

**neobabyluna**: lol! Yeah I hate rini too! If I started a rini haters club you would be the vice prez! Anyways I hope this update was soon enough!! Sry if it wasn't!

**maile:** gasp She reviews head for the hills! Lol jk! Thanks for reviewing about the story I was really freaking out if I like totally bashed the song! But I'm really glad you thought I didn't! And I'm very happy you liked how I potrayed the new serena! I mean if I had to write about another ditzy character I would have to barf! No joke! Although I have to say it's fun making Rini into the bitch she really is muhahahahaha!!lol! Anyways again glad you liked it and glad you reviewed to tell me you did!! And sry it took me so long! yOur right I really don't have an excuse!

**Draco Malfoy's Babe**: Omg I love your sn! Draco rules! But I don't know what your talking about he is sooooo mine! Lol jk! Anyways I'm glad a Draco Malfoy fan took the time to review my story! Happy happy joy joy! And I'm even gladder that you hate rini too! And that you liked my story!!! O ya since your like stories about draco here is a really good authors sn! Tropix. Check her out, hopefully youll like her stories.

**Don't eat yellow snow**: I'm glad you liked the story! And I'm sry, she is a little emotional but there is a reason behind that! Muahahah! Ehem anyways you get to find out what happens! I mean what kind of monster do you think I am! Lol! And I hope this update was soon enough!

**Gish:** YAY! I'm glad you liked my story!! And don't worry like I've said before I will never give up on this story until it is completed! But thanks cause your review made me feel soooo much betta!!! SO your review was not in vain!!!OOO peircingsdrools! Lol! I like peircings even though I don't have any! Sniff! I want some really badly! Although I'm afraid of pain! What is a girl to do! Anyways I'm sooooo glad you deem my story punkish! Cause another review who I shall not mention cause I am below that! Cough Jade cough(lol) said that my characters weren't punks at all!! And so I got freaked out! I started thinking did I totally make a mockery of punks everywhere!! AAAAAAAAAA! Lol! But I'm better now that I know you think I didn't!! Anyways since your review saved me from eternal depression of suckystorydom you shall get the reviewer award!!!! I shall email this chappie to you!! And thanks again!

**A/n: And thanks everyone for reviewing! It really means a lot to me when ppl do! O ya as a quick lil warning there shall be a few backtracks! I'm sorry I think I'm starting to get obsessed with them hopefully next chappie there shall be no back tracking.**

**Chapter 5**

**PoCkY, eReCtIoNs,n' MiChAeL, oH My!**

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Right now Serena definitely wasn't a happy camper. She had a horrible day. First she gets into a fight with her best friend, and only friend. Then she gets drenched with ketchup so she has to go to the gym and remember about her past. Then right when she was ready to go to class she couldn't find her schedule! To say she was frusterated was the understatement of the year.

"Dammit Rei is going to KILL meeeeee!" Serena shrieked, successfully scaring a first year who was trying to get a drink from the water fountain, conveniently located right next to Serena's locker.

Being used to scaring people Serena didn't notice the scared first year suddenly making a hasty retreat to the sanctuary to all students, the restrooms. She just continued searching her through the mess that is her locker while haphazardly throwing binders and notebooks on the ground. After what seemed like an a hour of fruitless searching for the missing schedule Serena finally found said schedule at the bottom of her locker, crumpled around a gum wad.

"Stupid fucking schedule, it takes me forever to fucking find it. Erg!"

Her mood went from bad to worse when she noticed she had guidance. 'Shit Michael's in guidance. Just what I need an annoying wannabe.' Serena thought, her bad temper at its breaking point. She slammed her locker shut and walked towards guidance making as much noise as she possibly could to piss off the teachers. Hey if she was having a bad day the teachers should be having one too.

**_Guidence Class_**

Darien opened the door to the guidance classroom with extreme caution, and poked his head in shyly. He didn't know what to suspect but the picture that greeted him made Darien visibly relieved. The classroom and its students were perfectly normal, if not a little bit loud. At least they looked like they were normal. Suddenly flashbacks from crime shows replayed in Darien's head. 'They seemed perfectly normal; you'd never even think they were capable of quadrouple homicides.'

'Breathe Darien no one killed anyone. It's just a class, like any other class in the school, except this class came with a warning.' Darien thought going from relief to nervousness in one second flat. 'You can do this Darien they are just kids.', he thought mentally pumping himself up.

With that thought in mind, Darien swallowed his fear of the class and stood tall with a look in his eye that said I'm the boss. He needed to show this classroom that he was the dominant male, that they had to bow down to his rule. No one took notice of Darien standing in front of the classroom looking like the king of the world, making him feel like an idiot. So he managed a fake cough to catch their attention but it only made the students look at him briefly and continue with their conversations. 'So much for being the alpha male.' Darien thought bitterly.

**_Back Track!(a/n: Muahahaha) Rei In the bathroom_**

Rei checked her reflection one more time in the bathroom mirror. She had to admit she wasn't as pretty as her best friend but she did have the coolest eye color in the world. Her eyes were red, which needless to say is quite rare. Supposedly she had her mother to thank for her amazing eye color, although she didn't know if it was true because she didn't remember her mother much, nor did she have any pictures of her. The only time she herd stories about her mother was from grandpa. Grandpa. She loved him with all of her heart, and when she was little Rei wanted to go live with him but her mother's will didn't permit it. Instead her custody was entrusted to Kuroguchi, her father, a horrible man who can't even take care of himself let alone his daughter. In fact truth be told if it wasn't for Serena Rei could never survive life living with her father. She laughed remembering the odd story of how they met and became friends. Rei met Serena when she was living on the streets going from one job to the other, and being the caring person she is deep inside, she invited Serena to live with her. Rei shook her head over the nostalgic feeling she was having. Right now wasn't the time to reminisce she had to get to her next class. Rei walked out of the classroom towards guidance. She rolled her eyes in disgust, she hated guidance. It was the class where Serena and Michael would incessantly flirt but she had to admit that she felt some sympathy for Michael. Serena would totally lead him on each class. For some odd reason she thought it was hilarious to lead on Michael, especially since he was totally obsessed with her.

A frown marred Rei's forehead as her thoughts took a turn for the worse. 'What if Michael was only after Serena because of the rumor.' Rei hoped not with all of her heart. The stupid lie totally ruined Serena's life. Although the rumor wasn't really a lie per say it was more of a spin off of the truth, which thanks to evil Rini and her stupid lackys, it took on a life of it's own as it spread from one student to another. Each story growing more outrageous then the last yet for each story there was some proof that it could be true. Even Rei thought the rumors were true until she actually met Serena and saw her hallow dead eyes. Rei shivered thinking about how broken Serena once was and how unwilling she was to tell Rei the whole story. Serena was still unwilling to tell her the whole story but Rei understood where she was coming from. For Rei knew from personal experience that some things are best left forgotten.

Before opening the door to the guidance room, Rei readied herself for an onslaught of questions from Michael wondering were Serena was and if she said anything about him. Rei wasn't sure how much more she could take of Micheal's obsession with Serena but she was going to find out as soon as she opened the door to the guidance classroom.

**_Outside the Guidence Classroom(Backtrack)._**

Six threats and five detentions later, Serena found herself in front of the guidance room.

She was majorly moody today and she didn't know why. 'Probably because I've got like a years worths of detentions with Yashimoto.' Serena thought dismally. If she had to spend another second with that pervert she would go ballistic. Although she was pushing the line of becoming down right furious and what got Serena even angrier was the fact that she didn't know why she was so angry. 'Maybe because of the flashback…' Serena closed her eyes against that train of thought, she didn't want to remember, especially not right in the middle of the hallway. So Serena took a deep breath trying to keep her anger at bay, and went to open the door to guidance. But before she could open the door something caught her eye. Serena squinted her eyes attempting to look through the fuzzy piece of glass to the right of the doorknob. She had to hold back her grunt of disgust seeing Yashimoto in front of the class room. No way was Serena going to guidance now, she would rather face the devil himself then sit in a classroom with Yashimoto. Serena quickly turned around when she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Speak of the devil." Serena whispered as she saw her ex-boyfriend Daimond coming towards her. 'Okay Sere you have two choices', Serena thought to herself, 'A) Stay where you are risk confrontation and burst into tears, or B) Run as fast as your feet can take you to the nearest quickiemart.' Serena turn towards the exit of the school grounds and looked back over her shoulder to the quickly approaching Daimond. "Hmmmm, I opt for B." Serena said a little too loudly and sprinted towards her freedom.

**_Guidance Classroom(BT)_**

Rei could have sworn she heard Serena's voice outside the classroom. Her hand quickly shot up in the air.

"Yes Ms. Hino?" Mr. Yashimoto said obviously annoyed.

"Umm, Mr. Yashimoto I swear I heard something outside the classroom door. Can you please go check on it." Rei said innocently smiling on the inside. If she had to go through the torture of sitting through a whole period with Yashimoto then Serena would too. Although it wasn't that bad since Michael was yet to be seen.

Mr. Yashimoto rubbed his head in pure frustration. He hated the fact that he had to temp for that stupid old hag Keade just because she threw out her hip. He could be doing something more productive like…Temping for Shields' class and checking out Rini. Hey wait a minute,…why couldn't Shields temp for Keade? "Brilliant!" Yashimoto yelled out with a smile on his face.

Everyone looked at him as if he grew a third head.

"No need to get so excited Mr. Yashimoto." Rei said, thinking that he was calling her brilliant for asking him to go check on who was in the hallway.

"Class I'll be right back." Saying that Mr. Yashimoto left the classroom abrubtly, with his goofy smile still intact.

_**Convenience Store**_

Serena opened the door and sighed as the air-conditioned air hit her full on. To Serena convenience stores were her heaven. They were places where she could buy hair dye, and eat all the sweets she wanted. She walked towards the stand where they sold her favorite snack, almond and chocolate covered pocky. She couldn't get enough of the nutty choclate taste. "hmm let me see how many should I get." Serena murmured, "How about 10!" Serena's eyes took on a strange gleam of delight as she franticly grabbed ten bulk packages of pocky. To say Serena was in complete pocky heaven would be an understatement. Serena walked up to the cash register with a noticeable bounce in her step. If anything could make serena act totally out of character it was pocky.

**_Guidence Classroom_**

Rei sighed in boredom. She always hated this class. Guidence never taught her valuable lessons, hell the class didn't even count as a grade but it was mandatory and anyone who skipped it would clean up the cafeteria after school. Any sane person would rather attend the stupid gossip class, but of course her best friend Serena wasn't exactly the perfect picture of sanity. Although, Serena would probably skimp on her duties, and force an unsuspecting freshmen to clean the gross cafeteria for her. Which brought Rei to her next problem, where was that girl. 'Oh my God maybe she got beat up or kidnapped, or…Calm down Rei this is Serena we're talking about. A skillful assasain couldn't bring down that girl.' Unfortunately Rei couldn't squelch her fears and started bouncing her foot up and down. Rei absolutely hated it when Serena didn't show up for classes because through out the whole class she wouldn't be able to concentrate. She would be too worried to pay attention which usually got her in trouble and punished with a Saturday detention. At least Serena would be there so Rei could annoy the shit out of her for revenge. In fact Rei was so nervous she didn't notice when someone walked into the classroom and failed miserably at trying to gain the attention of her fellow classmates.

**_Change pov Darien_**

Darien sat down behind his temporary desk and sighed in defeat. He had tried numerous times to get the class's attention and each time he had failed miserably. 'Could this day get any worse?' He asked himself as he rubbed his aching temples. Yes, yes it could. The answer came in a disguise of a boy kicking open the classroom door.

At the noise everyone became silent. 'Finally.' Thought Darien with relief until he saw what made the noise. A boy was walking through the door; he had spiked green hair with dog tags around his neck. The boy wore a scary glare that could rival Gangues Kahn and wore a black wife beater with baggy black jeans.

Darien stood up from the teacher's desk and asked calmly, "Is there a problem?"

The boy just smirked and sat down at a desk near a black haired girl with the weirdest eye color.

Darien watched as the class looked on calmly as if this was an everyday occurrence and then went back to talking in small groups. Darien took his spot behind his desk and eyed the classroom warily. No wonder Yashimoto warned him. This class was one of the most challenging classes in the whole entire school probably. With a sigh Darien leaned his head back and let his thoughts wander. He thought about the punk girl. He could feel her slender legs around his waist has she cried out in ecstasy. He could almost feel the slick tight walls around his manhood(A/N: Hate that word, I hate it, hate it! Ag god I hate it! But I don't wanna be band from so I shall use it!) Darien groaned as he felt himself harden. He really needed to stop having fantasies about his naughty little punk girl. But he couldn't help thinking about her, thinking about her brought on a large amount of want. Something he hadn't felt in a really long time.

**_Convenience Store_**

Serena sneezed as she plopped all of her collected pocky by the register. 'Someone must be thinking about me.' She thought amusedly, totally ignoring the glare the girl behind the cash register was giving her for sneezing in her face and not apologizing. Serena was snapped back into the present when her cell phone rang. She smiled at the girl behind the register and uttered a quick excuse me. Serena looked at the I.D. on her cell phone and her face scrunched up in confusion as her cell phone flashed the name Rie with every shrill ring. Serena answered her cell and held the phone away from her ear when Rei screamed into her ear about not being in class and scaring the shit out of her. After the yelling and lecturing ceased, Serena put the phone back to her ear.

"Hey Rie, it's nice to hear from you!" Serena said with obviously fake enthusiasm.

"Cut the crap Serena, where are you?!" Serena winced as rei yelled in her ear.

"Sorry Momma Rei for worrying you." Serena said with sarcasm.

"WHERE – ARE – YOU?" Rei said punctuating each word with a loud and slow voice as if Serena was some idiotic foreigner.

Serena sighed in defeat, Rei wasn't any fun at all when she was worried. (A/N: Serena enjoys annoying Rei.)

"I'm at the convenience store picking up snacks, you want anything?" Serena asked in a bored tone.

"What do you mean you're at a convenience store! Why isn't your ass in guidance with me!" Rei scolded as her impatience reached a whole new level.

"Because I just didn't feel like going." Serena said with a shrug and then quickly remembered that Rei couldn't see her.

"What do you mean you didn't feel like going?!" Came Rei's irritated voice over the phone.

"Listen Rei I promise that I'll return to school after purchasing some snacks at this lovely convenience store. Okay?" Serena said trying to calm down the obviously pissed off girl.

"Fine." Came Rei's curt reply.

"Fine, see ya soon." Serena said and hung up her cell phone. Rei could really be a big bitch sometimes. Serena put her cell phone into her cell phone holder which was clipped onto the band of her skirt.

Serena walked up to the cash register and smiled at the cashier, what she would for pocky was amazing. "Sorry about that." Serena said with a forced politeness.

"Hey don't worry about it happens all the time." The cashier replied and started scanning all of the boxes of pocky.

Serena watched with anticipation as her precious pocky was being scanned. She could already feel the chocolately richness melting in her mouth.

"Wow you have a lot of pocky." Remarked the cashier totally out of the blue.

Serena snapped out of her musings to look up at the cashier. She was about to qound out whats it to you when her eyes widened. The cashier looked eerily like her. She had blonde hair with read tips that was half up and half down in a big red bow.

"I love your hair!" Serena blurted out before she could stop herself. 'no more pocky for me', serena thought, 'it totally makes me into a prep, shiver prep...scary.'

The cashier smiled a warm smile. "Thank you, I like yours too." She replied bagging the pocky and handing it over to Serena. "That will be 10.99."

Serena pulled out a wad of cash from her bra. She always kept money there just in case of emergencies, like not having her wallet in order to buy more pocky and hair dye.

The cashier blushed seeing that this customer kept her money in a very private place. The cashier looked away as Serena gave her the money.

"Here you go and keep the change." Serena said with a smile gracing her lips as she grabbed the pocky and started running towards school, dreading the wrath that is Rei.

**_Girls Bathroom_**

Rei sighed as Serena hung up on her, momentarily appeased. She wasn't THAT angry at Serena it was just that Michael had annoyed the hell out of her until she agreed to call Serena and see where she was. Hopefully telling Michael (A/N: if you didn't know Michael is the dude with spiked green hair.) she was on her way to school would satisfy his curiosity.

Not wanting to get caught with her cell phone in the bathroom during school hours, she stuffed her cell phone into her pants pocket and ran back to the guidance room almost knocking over the school techie who was carrying a rather large computer modem.

Rei stealthly sneaked into the Guidance classroom making sure the teacher didn't notice her.

"So where's the Punk Princess?" Michael asked as soon as Rei took her seat. He had an annoying habbit of giving people nicknames behind their backs. To Rei's dismay her nickname was Red Eyes.

Rei sighed and said in a bored tone of voice, "She went to the convenience store but she'll be here at the end of the period."

"Great." Michael said with a big happy smile on his face.

Rei knew that smile. It was I-have-a-huge-plan smile and to Rei's experience that smile usually meant trouble.

"What are you planning to do Michael?" Rei said in a suspicious voice as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Michael held up his hands pretending to look offended. "Do you think so little of me that I would stoop so low as to plan a way to make Punk Princess fall head over heels in love with me? It would be an understatement to say I was offended Red Eyes."

Rei felt a blood vessel bulge as he used the much hated nickname and pretended to act dumb about her question. "Cut the crap." Rei said as she slapped the back of Michael's head.

Michael rubbed the back of his head as he said in an irate voice, "Ow Rie! That hurt like hell."

The only answer he received from Rei was a glare that could melt ice.

Michael sighed; Rei wasn't any fun to tease unlike his Punk Princess. "Fine, Fine," Michael said in a defeated voice, "I was going to meet her in detention and ask her out on a date and a little lip action before Yashimoto came."

Rei could feel the bile rising in her throat as she pictured her best friend making out with this total dork. Rei looked straight ahead making a mental note to warn Serena before her detention.

**_20 Minutes later_**

Darien almost let out a happy shout as the bell rang signaling the end of school. He didn't even have to dismiss the kids because as soon as the bell rang they ran out of there as if the hounds of hell were at their heels. Darien did a happy dance while he collected his belongings and walked out into the hallway. He prayed to an unknown god that his erection wasn't visible through his professional looking khaki pants and his brown leather jacket he held out in front of himself as a shield. Darien sighed in relief as no one pointed at him and gasped in disgust.

"Shields.", yelled a masculine voice from somewhere behind him.

Darien turned around quickly regretting it as he saw Yashimoto make his way towards him. Darien felt his eye twitch in anger; he really didn't feel like dealing with this loser. All he wanted to do is go home to his condo and call one of his girlfriends so she could relieve him of his punk lust, but of course the gods were working against him. Darien waited impatiently as Yashimoto made his way towards him.

For the second time that day Darien asked Yashimoto what he wanted in an obviously irritated manner.

Yashimoto gulped as he took in Darien's angry face. He wasn't sure if the new teacher could be pushed, it looked like he was at his braking point. But Yashimoto didn't care he had a hot date tonight and no one was going to stop him from going home early and getting ready. 'Think of a good excuse Yashimoto.' he told himself.

"Um Darien the principle wanted you to do detention today." Yashimoto said as confidently as he could and a sympathetic face for an added measure.

Darien hung his head defeated. Today was definitely not his day. 'Well I can't go against the principle.' he thought sullenly.

"Okay, just tell me the room number."

Yashimoto was surprised that Darien didn't question his statement. He had to hide a triumphant smile behind a yawn. "Oh it's in your room. Well see you tomorrow." Yashimoto smiled and walked back to the teacher's lounge to collect his belongings and go home.

Darien walked towards his classroom in an angry mood. 'This day will never end.'

* * *

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: **Sorry no lemon! I lied! Sniff! I just couldn't do it not yet!! But there will be next chappie no doubt!! And sry it took so long but I was really freaked out cause I thought it would totally suck!! But I will neva stop writing!!! And since you guys prob got fed up wit me I feel bad and wrote more muahahaha!!!!! ANywho next chappi will be muy interestante!!**

**_O and I was wondering if anyone wants to be my beta!! It shall be hardwork but the perks is every chappie you get major plugs!!! So email me at if your interested in bein my beta!!! !! _**

Luv

SWC08


	7. Chapter 6: hUgZ n' SuRpRiSeS

**Disclaimer: Bah humbug! I dont own shit!**

**A/N: Sup my peeps listening to totally poppy music have no clue why but I am! Its making my brain meltooze! Lol gross I knows! Anywho tis me Sweetchick and im back! yAyayayaya! Sry tis been a long time but you know how it is midterms big projects and skool…..ewww! So ive decided to make a confession im in love with maroon five! Muahahahahahah! Ive aquired a small obsession with them and the garden state music! It gives me warm fuzzys! Muahaha! Anyway less step away from my obsessions and talk about your reviews! Mauaahahahahah! Be afraid very afraid!**

**sexylucifer: Yay! I'm glad you liked it and I shall take the humor into consideration although I might not be good w/humor but youll neva kno till ya try. Now to answer your q's. Ill neva finish cause I'm still on day one but Im aiming for the year 2008. Okay 2nd question, well this is a pairing of sere/dare but them staying together is for me to know and you to find out. Serena and rini wut a complicated web youll read about it sooner or later. In future chapters youll learn about most of the main characters family situation and that includes serena. P.S. Sry couldn't email ya but I seriously have zero time! AGG hate school!**

**Raynewolf: Thanks for likeng my story and I hope that this update wasn't tooo late! And don't worry about the beta thing I gotz it covered!**

**Lucky 13 Kitty: YAy1! U liked it! MUAHAhAHAhA…rini sux….lol ...I updated and that's all I have to say. I am a woman of a very few words.**

**Mailekitten: Im Srrry! Pleeeze forgive me! I know im horrible but I try I really do! But life is sooo busy! And im sry the almond ones give you a migraine but ive never tried the strawberry ones when I wrote this chapter! I still haven't tried the strawberry ones but I have tried the strawberry dipped choclat ones! They're soo good! Try some! And if they give you migraines I didn't suggest it….lol…jk or am i? Anywho I hope this one lives up to your expectations if it doesn't then you can make me eat seafood and wacth rini (two things I hate) till I die!**

**Lil-bit-gish: YAY it's the gishter! Excuse the weird ass nickname! I drank waaaay too much rock star! Anywho Im glad you liked the last chappie and hope you like this one oh and ps if you didn't like your part of the story im sry! Ill take it out just ask!**

**Sere&Dare4Life: Lol! Don't worry im too stubborn to let somtin like that get me down! But thnx for da support its much appreciated! And I hope you like this encounter but tis not sexual but that stuff is in the future. So don't worry! Hopefully this chappie wont let you down! It's a lil emotional I know but its late and im tired! So z emotions come out lol! But hopefully you weren't wait to long for um…interaction! Lol jk! Sry my friends are helping me get in touch with my hentia thoughts so I can write a good lemon! Anywho I think this one is eight pgs I beat my record! Sry for blabbing anyways ill let u go on with the story! !**

**Jesssssss: Lol I updated muahahahaha! Beware! And I hope it was enough seeing darien and serena for ya!**

**Okay anywho ill stop a blabbin and get on with the part you've been waiting for!**

**hUgZ n' SuRpRiSeS**

**Chapter 7**

"Boo!"

Rei screamed in surprise as she whirled around to see who would dare scare her while she was trying to get out of school, so she could find Serena, and yell at her till she lost her voice.

"Serena!" she screamed recognizing the culprit. 'The nerve!' Rei thought angrily.

Serena just stood there with an impish grin, "Aww Rei you're just too easy."

Rei pouted angrily at Serena for skipping class and then scaring the shit out of her, but all that was put aside when she noticed something was in her hand. "What's that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Serena's eyes went wide; she would protect her sacred Pocky no matter what the cost. "Nothing." She said almost too quickly while hiding the bag behind her back.

"Let me guess", said Rei in a dead panned voice, "Pocky."

"NOoo," Serena said tying not to give herself away, "What would give you that idea, it's totally crazy."

Rei just rolled her eyes, Serena was the worst liar. "Whatever you say Sere."

"Plus," Serena said rising to her full 5'7 height, "I don't see how any of this is your business anyways. Stop acting like a mom, and save your worries for yourself!" (a/n: Serena's temper strikes again! Huzzah!)

The last thought Serena was able to process was uh oh, before Rei slammed shut her locker and gave Serena a death glare. 'Damn my temper.' Serena thought and braced herself for the up coming onslaught of yelling and lecturing.

"None of my business? Worry about my self? Now that's funny." Rei said in a deathly whisper while bringing herself face to face with Serena. Serena audibly gulped, this blow out will definitely be more painful then anything she ever experienced. Serena closed her eyes ready to get slapped. But instead of getting punched or slapped Rei did something that was way more disturbing.

She simply smiled and said, "You know what your right, see you after detention." Rei walked passed a very stunned Serena, laughing. Thinking Serena would have a very interesting detention indeed. "Oh by the way, Michael he has a surprise for you." And with that Rei was gone, walking towards her house.

Serena felt a definite uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She had never seen Rei so angry, she must have really worried her. Serena's apprehension immediately turned into irritation. 'I can't believe Rei. She's probably angry that I shirked my responsibility of going to school' Serena thought walking towards detention. Serena was going to need to have a talk with Rei later, but for now she had Yashimoto, and a surprise from Michael to look forward to. At least it couldn't get any…

But Serena's thoughts were cut off when she noticed someone in the front of the classroom. He was writing on the chalkboard so she just had a nice view of his back.

'Maybe Michael got a makeover to impress me that's probably the big surprise.' Serena thought noticing his shaggy black hair. Shrugging her shoulders she put on a mischievous smile as her mind whirred, constructing the perfect plan.

**The Hallway**

Rei stomped victoriously down the hallway. What she did would teach Serena a lesson. She could picture Serena's face become contorted with disgust as Michael tries to force a smooche one her. Rei laughed loudly again, then just like lightening it hit her. Serena was terrified of guys all she did was flirt with them but other then that. She quickly became overcome with guilt as her eyes filled with tears. "How could I do this to my one and only true friend? Goddamn your revenge Rei! Arg!" She screamed to the hallway. What she did was the most horrible thing in the world. Even worse than whatever pain Rini could've caused because she was Serena's best friend. Her conscious filled with guilt, Rei quickly turned around and lost her balance. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain she deserved but instead of hitting the ground she felt a pair of arms rap around her waist. 'What the hell!' Rei thought angrily. "Get the.." she tried to scream at the stranger but was rudely interrupted.

"So we meet again." A voice said somewhere above her head.

**Girls Bathroom**

Rini combed her fingers through her perfect blonde hair. Her delicate features marring into a frown as she noticed she had a split end. She sighed her life could be filled with so much drama. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at her reflection. She had a really nice smile just like her mother. 'Mom…' Rini thought, feeling the depression coming over her again she opened the clasp of her Luis Vutton purse and took out her prozac. She took deep breaths trying to calm her shaking hands in order to open the cap. Rini didn't want to remember her mom it always brought her pain. She threw her head back swallowing happiness in a pill with sink water. Rini was surprised at the sacrifices she'd take, like drinking dirty water, just to feel happy. She shook her perfect blonde head and walked out of the bathroom. She had to go meet Diamond and a few of her friends to go shopping, and she couldn't be late after all she was there leader and had certain responsibilities. She walked to her Ferrari smiling as she noticed all of the guys checking out her legs that sprouted out of her mini skirt. She really led a charmed life.

(a/N: Then a bus comes and runs her over……repeatedly…back and forth, back and forth, back and forth….that was for gish muahahhaha Viva la rini haters!)

**The Classroom**

Darien sighed for the tenth time. It looked like no one was going to show up for detention. Which made him bored because he was sitting there doing nothing. The thought turned his mood sour. The more Darien sat there in boredom waiting for the misfit students the more apparent it came that Yashimoto had obviously doped the newbie into filling in for him. Maybe it was some kind of weird initiation thing between the faculty members, but it was highly doubtful. Even Darien could see it was a vain attempt to save his bruised ego.

"Got to do something before I go crazy!" Darien muttered to himself once he realized that he was thinking way too deeply about the whole detention situation. Even his naughty little punk girl couldn't keep his mind off of the inevitable boredom. So he got up from his desk and decided to play tic tac toe on the chalk board. Darien knew that the whole idea was stupid but he needed something to do. Surprisingly he was actually having fun dragging the chalk over the chalk board. Darien smiled, when he was little he used to love writing on the chalk board that was the first time Darien ever wanted to be a teacher. He laughed remembering how his dad used to pretend to be his student and sit in outrageously small chair while Darien lectured him about baseball or some comic book he was reading at the moment. Darien stopped writing on the board and just stood there, paralyzed thinking about his father, his mother, how things would have been different if they never were… Darien's eyes started to water. 'You'd think I'd be over it by now it's been…' but his thought was cut short as he felt someone hug him from behind. Darien leaned against them. Right now he didn't care if he looked foolish with tears streaming down his cheeks or that he was breaking down in front of a complete stranger…except for a stranger he felt safe in their arms. 'Wait one second…'the gears started to move in Darien's head 'why would anyone be hugging him?'

"You're crying," said the mystery person, "What happened Michael did Rei hit you with her history book again?" The person asked in mock concern

SCREEEEECh. Darien's mind came to a halt. "Michael?" He said turning around.

**Serena's P.O.V.**

All Serena could think was o shit. This wasn't Michael it was Yashimoto's lackey who she practically raped in the parking lot. For the first time Serena did something that was so uncharacteristic of herself, she blushed. When Serena would look back at that moment she'd probably remember it fondly. But for now it made her angry and confused. Serena NEVER felt embarrassed no matter how outrageously she acted. Why couldn't it have been Michael who was at the chalk board, stupid Michael he was supposed to be there, not him! Then Serena remembered he had been crying and immediately stilled. She wanted to ask why so badly, but she couldn't. Yet another new experience for Sere, because whenever she wanted to know something, which was often, she just straight out asked.

As the loud clock ticked Serena was brought back from her musings to see that he said something and was waiting for a reply. She blushed even more at the intimacy of the whole situation, so to take her mind off of why he reminded Serena of herself, or why she was so flustered for not being able to answer his questions, because she was thinking of him. Serena changed her view from his sad eyes to the chalkboard. Serena then did something else that was quite new to her she smiled, not smirked, but really smiled a little sweet smile. (A/N: Shudders SCAAAAARY) She walked past him to the chalk board and picked up a piece of chalk.

"Tic-Tac-Toe is way more fun when you have someone to play against." Serena said.

The words ewwwwwww and why quickly came into her mind.

**The Hallway**

"What the fuck?" Rei said freaking out. She was not in a good mood right now, in fact she was hardly ever in a good mood but it was pretty bad since she had to save Serena from the evil clutches of Michael's slug lips. Rei involuntarily shuddered at such a horrendous thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." The stranger said, still holding her against his chest.

"Then let me go." She growled out. Wanting to get her point across, Rei stomped on his foot not caring that he stopped her from a nasty spill or that he was being sickeningly polite towards her. Surprised the mystery man instantly dropped her on her ass.

"Sorry!" He said obviously distressed.

Rei twisted her head around to look at the newest annoyance in her life.

The guy shuddered thinking about how much she looked like the chick from the exorcist right at that moment. She was definitely pissed off.

"Well aren't you going to help me up?" Rei said through gritted teeth, her annoyance intensifying.

"Oh sorry!" he said fumbling to help her up. Once Rei was finally up she got a good look at this guy. He was sorta hott in an awkward shy boy kind of way.

He was lanky and was wearing a white t-shirt with baggy jeans and converses. You could tell he was used to blending in and not being noticed by the way he was hunching his shoulders and had his hands in his pockets. She looked up to his mouth and was captivated for a moment. It was perfect (A/N: HAHAHHAHAHAaaaaaaah, only I could think this was funny). For some reason she felt herself calming down, wanting nothing more then to kiss him and see if his lips were as soft as they really looked. Then Rei suddenly realized she was staring at his lips. Her eyes instantly snapped to the left of his head as Rei crossed her arms trying to fight down a blush.

That whole time the mystery man just stood there entranced by the way she was looking at him. Granted his view was kind of obscured by his hair that always ended up winning the war over his face.

"It's okay." Rei muttered blushing harder then ever.

"Jed." The mystery guy said nodding his head toward Rei.

Rei stopped her childish blushing and gave him her full attention.

"Excuse me?" she said utterly confused.

"It's my name."

"What is?" Rei tapped her foot impatiently still confused, and his stupid mouth wasn't helping any, distracting her like that.

"Um let me start again." The mystery guy said straightening his posture and clearing his throat.

"My name is Jed and your name is?" He motioned to Rei with a raised eyebrow.

A pair of very male arms wrapped around Rei as their owner possessively said "My girlfriend."

**The Classroom**

Darien stared at his punk girl as she started writing a big x in the middle spot. She sure was a mystery. First she hugs him, which to Darien wasn't that bad, but then she calls him Michael. Which least to say was weird, finally she blushed for like five minutes and now at this very moment she wanted to play tic tac. Darien was dumbfounded.

If it wasn't for Serena's constant foot tapping he probably stayed in that position till he was a decrepit old man.

"So," his punk girl said as she handed him the chalk, "What's your name?"

Darien drew an O off to the side somewhere too rapped up in what was going on, to really care if he lost the game or not.

"Endymion Mamoru Chiba but my friends call me Darien." He said with his most disarming smile.

Serena snorted as she took the chalk from his hand. "Your first name is Endymion, like the Earth Prince from the old fables?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Darien blushed, he couldn't help it. His first name was always a sore spot for him.

"Yup," he said while nodding his head, "My mom was really into fables. Everyone used to make fun of me for it, and I bet it would be the same here even though we're all mature adults. So don't tell anyone."

Serena handed him the chalk and smiled. "Don't worry your secrete safe with me."

"Hmmm, I don't trust you." Darien said trying to hide his smile as tapped the chalk against the chalk board pretending to be in deep thought about his next move.

"Tell me something about yourself that no one knows."

"I was named after the Moon Princess in the fables." Serena blurted out before she could stop herself.

"You mean Serenity?" Darien asked finally making his move.

"Yeah my mom was really into the whole fable thing too." Serena said with a smile. Every time she thought about her mom she couldn't help but smile. Her mom was Serena's favorite person in the whole entire world except for her cat Luna.

"I guess our moms have a lot in common." Darien said with a small smile. Thinking about how beautiful his punk girl looked when she smiled.

"You know in the fables the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon hooked up." Serena said with a wicked smile as she took the chalk away from Darien's hand making sure to lightly stroke it.

"Tch tch tch," darien said while shaking his head, "You have such a naughty mind dear Serenity, no wonder you're in detention."

Serena slammed the chalk into the chalk board practically breaking it. "It's Serena."

Darien freaked. He didn't mean to offend her. "Sorry but I thought you were named after the moon princess Serenity."

"I was," Serena said with a scowl on her face, "but just like you I have a nickname. So if you don't want me to call you Endymon you better call me Serena."

Darien smiled and gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'm!"

Serena rolled her eyes at his childish antics giving him the chalk. She smirked at him saying "Make your move soldier boy."

Darien smiled back, "With pleasure Serena."

'What am I doing?' Serena thought to herself as Darien made his move, 'this is totally insane. First I rape him and now I'm hanging out with him like we're old war buddies or something like that. I'm definitely in the twilight zone right now.'

"Your turn." Darien said interrupting Serena's thoughts.

Serena took the chalk from his hand and made an x stepping back she smirked at her handy work. The entire time Darien was lost in his own world. He couldn't believe that he was actually talking to a student like they used to room together in college. It was all so weird yet surreal. For once Darien was having fun and the whole Yoshimoto tricking him thing was the farthest thing from his mind. It seemed as if every time he was around this Serena he had fun in so many different ways (A/N: for those who don't get it he means he had fun in a perverted way and a platonic sort of Teletubies way.)

"I won."

"What?" Darien asked confused since he was snapped out of his thoughts

Serena turned towards him and smiled, "I won!" she exclaimed and jumped around whooping.

Darien laughed putting up his hands, "Hey don't rub it in Serena."

She stuck out her tongue at him and walked to a desk in the front of the class. "Psh, stupid sore loser." She whispered loud enough for Darien to hear her.

"I heard that." Darien retorted as he sat down at his desk.

Serena just smiled as she got out her headphones.

**Side story**

**School Parking Lot**

Michael took a deep breath. He had detention pretty soon but it was all good since it was with Serena. Truth be told he didn't LOVE Serena like some thought he did. He was just bored at school and wanted to have someone to flirt with. And Serena understood that, so what if he was planning to get some lip action today it was all in the name of flirting. Really no one could blame Michael, he needed something to do, any guy would do the same if his girlfriend was away at college.

"Time to kiss the girl of my dreams." Michael said starting to walk towards the classroom.

"You better mean me!" Michael's eyes widened he knew that voice.

When Michael turned around his assumptions were correct, it was Gish. His girlfriend. Gish was one of a kind person that's why so many people were drawn to her. She had short black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and piercings that would make any punk proud.

"Gish!" Michael exclaimed as he enveloped her in a hug. He really did miss her even though he had a "thing" with Serena he'd would always pick Gish over Serena. To Michael, Gish was the Goddess of Punks and he wanted to always be by her side. (A/N: forgive me for making this gaggingly cheesey.)

"Let's blow this place Michael and make your dreams come true." Gish said with a smile hugging Michael around the waist.

Michael smiled down at her sweetly, "Your wish is my command, goddess of my heart."

* * *

**A/N: And so ends the 7th chapter! I hope you liked it! I made it pretty long! Hopefully the next chapter will be as good or better! Anywho tell me what you think! And im sry for taking a long time to update but you know how life is! Mucho muaahhzzz!**

**Peace out**

**SC08**


	8. Chapter 7: Ps It'S eMoTiOnAl PaRt OnE

A/N: tehehe dont kill me...lol. Im so sry it took me so loong! GOMEN! but i finally finished chapter seven and im going to start writing chapter eight after this. once again i am truly sorry but i went through a lot of rough times but im older and more mature...er...lol. Anyways thank you for sticking with the story and putting up with my flackiness and those who arent sticking with it im sry! anyways thank you all my reveiwers! your reviews made me wanna write agian! TEAR! Oh and final fantasy lover grl i think ur sn had something to do with yuffie...lol thank you for liking this story even though its just sailor moon...lol. oh and hopefully my long time fans like Sere+Dare, mailekitten, and lil bit gish are still there if you are thank you so much it means a lot to me. Anyways on with the show here's what you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 7: P.s. It'S eMoTiOnAl PaRt OnE**

**Detention**

Serena happily bobbed her head to My Chemical Romance one of her favorite bands. Things seemed so uncomplicated suspended in the music notes. In music there was no expectation to fit in or not fit in. It was just you and the music, no judgement involved. Serena wrinkled her forhead unfortunately music wasnt real like and music could definately not keep the matter at hand off her mind fora long period of time. She was frusterated to say the least. This stupid teacher tricked her. First he makes for a pathetic picture resulting in Serena's pity, not only that she practically raped him in the parkinglot and he's acting like it never happened. "Oh god!" she whimpered out loud. He tricked her into divulging secretes about herself! Serena felt like she was going to pass out.She held her face in both hands praying to the Gods above that they'd take pity and destroy her pathetic little life.

Darien watched in amusement. This serena chick wasn't half bad. He sighed as he watched her hide her beautiful face in her hands. He laid his head back, man he was tired. Darien didn't think it was possible that a school day could take so much out of you. He stretchedlanguidly before settling back into his chair, surely his…Serenity wouldn't mind him taking a nap. Soon light snoring could be heard throughout the room.

**The Mall**

Rini looked up with a smile as she waved Daimond over. Even if he was boring her to death, Rini had to admit they made the perfect couple. She loved the way his shaggy hair fell into his face and the way he smelled, plus the fact that he was once Serena's and now hers didn't hurt. Rini couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her poor tragic sister..

"Hey babe." Daimond whispered against her lips teasing her.

"Hey there yourself." She replied with a coy smile diving in for a kiss.

Moments later, Daimond and Rini broke from their kiss catching their breaths. Rini licked her lips looking for more kisses. And who was Daimond to deny his fair lady a kiss. But their fun was cut short at the arrival of a group of their friends. Daimond placed his hand low on Rini's waist saying, "Let's go meet our public madam.", with a toothy grin.

Their friends looked upon the couple with a sweet smile not knowing their true sides. To them Daimond and Rini looked like a couple in love brought together by a heart wrenching past. But the truth was that they were really a power couple brought togther by a business deal that ruined an innocent person's life. Of course they didn't care that they once loved this innocent person, in fact they enjoyed the power that was brought to them from their once loved one's damnation.

**In the Hallway**

Rei's eyes widened as her boyfriend Chad held her possisevily against his chest. She almost forgot about him.

Jed drew back his hand like it was on fire. Hunching his shoulders he tried to hide he blush that spread across his cheeks. Life was so unfair for him the new love of his life had a scary possessive boyfriend, great just great.

"See you around campus." Jed murmured before he could die of embarrassment in front of the black haired beauty.

Rei feebly waved as she felt her boyfriend tightened his hold on her.

"Who was that?" Chad whispered in Rei's ear, and for the first time rei didn't shiver with want.

She was too busy watching the Techie walk away and feeling guilty. Rei wasn't sure why she felt guilty all she knew was that that she felt unease at the pit of her stomach.

**Detention**

As time ticked by Serena started tobounce her foot. Annoyed. What else was new she was always annoyed. Serena sighed for the 90th time angry at the gods for not striking her down where she stood, or rather sat. Serena ripped off her head phones in frustration she was way too angry to listen to music because her mind was too busy replaying embarrassing moments concerning the man who was sitting in the front of the class room. What Serena needed now was a way to blow off some steam. Beating someone up wouldn't hurt. Serena was about to storm out of the classroom to beat up an unsuspecting freshmen when she heard a snore. She abrutptly turned around and what she saw shocked her in an oh so pleasent way. Darien was sleeping in his chair. His head was laying on his arm and his hair was covering his eyes. Serena's hand itched to push the hair out of his eyes. She shrugged what harm would it cause if she indulged herself. Plus she thought this could be way more exhilarating then beating someone up. Her hand touched his bangs and serena almost shuddered at the soft silky texture. This was really too much. After school Serena was going to the doctors she was probably mentally ill why else would she act the way she did today. Serena was surprised to find her face inches from Darien's. When she was thinking Serena must have somehow gravitated towards his face. She licked her lips as a new desire took her over, she really wanted to kiss him. With out thinking Serena pressed her lips gently against his.

**In the Hallway**

"No one." Rie answered her boyfriend back in a monotone voice.

Chad turned around and smiled at her. But unlike before his smile didn't make her catch her breath instead it looked cheesey and fake. His black hair no longer looked soft and shiny instead it looked shaggy and greasy. The hair covering half his face was no longer mysterious it now seemed sloppy. And his lips…Rei felt disgusted athow gross they looked. Jed now he had beautiful lips, soft hair, and a nice ass. Rei blushed at this thought and her boyfriend looked worried.

"Are you okay sexy?" he asked in a husky voice still holding on to her possively.

Sexy…..Rei felt like barfing right there, she couldn't take anymore of this.

"Get the fuck off me." She said irritated knocking his hands off her and taking a step back.

But chad wasn't fazed he was used to Rei's mood swings and violent ways. He sighed waiting for the lecturing to ensue. Really chad didn't know why he stayed with Rei. After all he was rich and roguishly hansome getting him any girl he wanted, and boy did he want and get a lot. 'Maybe I should break up with her…' but it was a fleeting thought after all Rei had a killer body under all those baggy clothes.

"Hey dipshit are you gonna answer my question or are we gonna be stuck here all fucking day?" Rei said tapping her foot.

Chad's eyes widened. 'Shit what should I do? I didn't hear a word shejust said! Fuck! If I say no she'll probably wont give me any for a week. Okay just fake it chad fake it.'

Chad smiled and said the most simplest thing he could think of. "Yes…."

Rei's eye twitched, "Yes to what?"

Chad was shaking, the wrong answer would probably earn him a pretty severe beating. 'Take it like a man Chad.' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes to everything….."

'Girls like itwhen guys say yes to everything.' Chad thought to himself smiling triumphantly.

Oh boy was he wrong. Rie's hand connected with chad's cheek making a really loud slapping sound.

Chad clutched his cheek with an angered look on his face. "What the fuck Rei I was just tying to make you happy!"

"By cheating on me you fucker!" Rei screamed waking up the penguins in the south pole. (a/n: he really is a fucker…hahah…okay im probably the only one who gets that….)

**Detention**

Two beautiful iceblue eyes snapped open from a blissful slumber at the sound of screaming. These eyes belonged to the handsome Darien, age: 26, Hieght: 6'1, Status: single. And at that moment our handsomely hot hero found himself in quite a predicament. For the girl of his dreams, his punk rock princess was gently kissing him. Darien noticed that if his eyes innocently glanced down he had a good view of cleavage popping out of her white tank top. 'This HAD to be a dream.' Darien thought excited. Finally something fun was going to happen and Darien was going to take full advantage of this oh so exciting dream situation.

Serena jumped in alarm as a pair of hands pushed her harder into Darien lips. 'Oh shit.' Was her last coherent thought as she felt a tongue lick her lips begging to be let in. Serena gasped in surprise but still kept her eyes squeezed tight she really didn't want to deal with this right now. The tongue in her mouth worked against hers and Serena gave in. She moaned a throaty moan and inhaled. The scent of roses instantly assailed her nose.

Darien couldn't take much more of this. He had to feel her body against his right now or he was going to explode. Without breaking the kiss Darien followed his instincts and somehow managed to pick her up and lay her down on Yashimoto's desk (a/n: its really keade's...tehe they gonna have alot of explaining to do). Darien moaned in anticipation ignoring the slight whimper of protest coming from the girl. After all weren't dream girls always willing?

Serena felt his hand creep up her skirt, she panickedas memories assailed her. Memories of a time thatshe was helpless, that those she love didn't care, and the only one who did died. Of a time a sweet sister rejected her with a smile on her face and showed her how much she hated her. Tears streamed down Serena's face as her eye's snapped open. She will deal with this and she will deal with this now. She was no longer helpless.

Darien was confused when he felt something wet caress the side of his cheek. If he didn't know any better he would think it was tears or possibly drool? Darien opened his eyes and his hands stopped moving up the girl's legs. They were tears and for a quick second there was a pair of saphire eyes filled with such profound sorrow. The thought that this wasn't a dream but reality was quickly digested into Darien's mind. But not quick enough forour dear hero Darienfound himself pushed to the floor and an angry girl, no an angry punk rock princess staring down at him with hardened eyes. He gasped as he took her in, his beautiful Serenity, his beautiful princess of the moon. What had he done? He was such an idiot and that was that.

The hallway

Chad's eyes widened, "How did you know?" he whispered in complete and utter shock.

"Hah so it is true?" Rei asked the anger still dominate in her fiery red eyes.

Chad was doing something he hardly did he was getting angry even a littleafraid because really some part of him needed Rei. Chad needed a steady girlfriend and he put all his hope on Rei but someone had to go and fuck that up. Chad rushed to her and roughly grabbed her arms.

"Tell me who." He said in a deathly whisper.

Rei spat on the face she once thought perfect. She wouldn't sastisfy him she wouldn't give in. She will fight to the bitter end. Because Rei Hino was a strong girl and she can over comeanything even a druken father and a dead mother.

Chad wanted to jump away with disgust be he wouldn't give this up.He wanted his revenge and he would get his revenge even if it killed him. So instead of letting go of her, like Rei thought he would do because nothing is more precious to Chad than Chad himself, the grip he had on her arm tightened.

And all Rei could feel was pain followed by intense anger.

"Get the fuck off me!" Rei screamed in his face but all it did was make Chad shake her vigioursly back and forth.

"Tell me who the fuck told you Rei and I'll let you go."

Rei looked him dead in the eye. "You told me just now."

Chad let go of her as if she was made of fire and gave her an incredoulous look.

Chad had really fucked things up. He knew it but there was a helper inhis demiseand he wouldn't give up the search until he found him or her.

Rei fisted her hands and clenched her teeth. This asshole deceived her and she promised herself that before this daywas over she would make him feel the pain of inadiquency that she feels everyday. The pain she feels thanks to her father and scumbags like Chad.

"Goddamnit Rei," said Chad intturupting her angered thoughts, "I know someone had to tell you. So tell me who and I'll leave you the fuck alone."

Rei's eyes widened all anger gone as she saw some one with black and purple hair running towards her wipping smoldering hot tears from her eyes. Rei reaches out to her with a whole new feeling, sympathy and whispers her name for the whole world to hear, "Serena."

And that was the second wrong answer of the day.

Chad's mind immediately began to turn and his thoughts were filled with revenge. That whore would pay oh yes and when he was through with her there would be nothing left for the vultures to feed on.

* * *

a/n: teheh short i know. Okay so ill give you a lil sneekypeeky of whats next in chapter eight. You'll get to understand Serena's feeling towards the whole situation and dariens and rei. Some bonding. Chad's plan and what rini mite possibly have to do with it. I mite even bring back micheal for the next chap depending how long i wanna make it. Sry this one was short but i wanted to post it really soon. tell me what you think!

muaahz

SCO8


	9. Chapter 8: Ps It'S eMoTiOnAl PaRt TwO

A/N: AaG idid itagian. I know im a poop. lol. But seriously just expect this alot. It takes me a while to fix all those fuzzyplot bunnies and what not. Plus i have no outline no clue what im going to write until i start writing. it's kinda like the story is writing itself and i have only a vague idea what's going to happen next. So be patient loves.Anyways i wanna thank the reviewers!

**MaileKitten**: hehe if you payed me that many cookies you'd be broke. But yay! i'm glad you're still there and not dead. huzzah! hopefully you wont be too dissapointed by the chapter. 

**Lil-bit-gish**: YAY CoNGRAts! Twins! wow. That is definately a hand full. lol. but that's so exciting! okay i must celebrate this somehow. Hmm look for a mention in the story next chapter! Oo so exciting. And boys too! they're a little easier to handle then girls but warning around the age of 15 you'll feel like murdering them. That's the whole acerting maniliness stage and there huge pains in the ass then. But it's worth it cause boys are more for there mothers. Anways..ill stop ranting now. lol. But ya i'm doing fine. And i'm really glad you liked the last chapter. I'll to keep it as interesting as possible. :)

**artemis366**: Um ya hopefully soon. lol. But not soon enough it's going to take awhile. sry! It may not seem like it but serena's hair color is tres symbolic. YOu'll see what i mean as the story progresses. But YAY! im glad you liked it!

**Sailormoonhannah** Lol! YAY. tehehe im glad you liked it! And im glad you got my joke. And ya My chemical romnace does rock! But i must admit i like Panic! At the disco the best. You should check them out! their really good. ehem anyways...YAY im glad you liked it really am. And im sry i didnt update sooner. teh. I'm really bad with the whole updateing thingy. Me and updating fast are like oil and water. Definately non-mixy things. lol. but ya thanks for reviewing!

**Dark Witch Pan**: Thanks for your suggestion dude! As you see i kind of used the one a bout breaking up with chad thing. And i might use the otherone's too. I like making readers happy so it's cool! and ya rini is serena's daughter but not in this story. I kind of majorly played with all the characters. THey'll have somethings in common with their tru characters and whatnot. But ya slowly but surely the characters will all show their pretty faces. I might even bring in Diamond's bro but i have to think about it. I'm afriad im goin to overload the story with too many characters. oh well challenges are fun. But ya if it gets to be too much tell me. Cause i value your opinion. So keep me check if i get sucky. k? lol. thanks for your review.

**sailor lunakitty**: YAY! i'm glad ;)

**GlobalDomination**: YAY new fan! hehe oh yes big trouble tehehe. evilness shall ensue rubs hands together evilly. But glad you liked it and yes punk rock is awsome and the way i letter things. Anyways punk rock guys of the british persuasionecspecially rule! drool.

**sexylucifer**: heh sry it wasnt sooner. But ya thanks for sticking with the story. Oh and i really love your sn it makes me chuckle. And ya i mean that in the most non creepiest way possible...lol. 

Anyways thanks everyone for your reviews and sticking with the story for so long. Yes i know i'm incouragable and impossible and whatnot. But i'm really happy you stuck with it tear. Anyways the moment you've been waiting for. It is time for our feature presentaiontion! DUN DUN DUN! lol always wanted to do that:)

**Disclaimer: saying I owned sailor moon would be wishful thinking.**

**Chapter 8: P.s. It'S eMoTiOnAl PaRt TwO**

Serena stopped running once she reached the convenience store she was at earlier in the day. She took in a gasping breath as her lungs burned and tears coursed down her face. The only question running through her mind was why me?

"Serena!" Serena looked up at a voice calling her name it was Rei. Rei...She wouldn't let Rei see her like this. Serena wiped the mascara filled tears off her white porcelain face. She had to hide her emotions all of them. Otherwise Rei would get an earful of confessionals which Serena was definitely not ready to divulge to her best friend. So our punk princess gave Rei the most plasticy smile ever known to man.

Rei stopped running her face comically surprised, "wasn't Serena just crying?" she asked herself and walked towards the punk, totally distracted by her thoughts. In her dumbfounded ness, Rei's tennis shoe got caught in a crack on the sidewalk and Rei went down like a tree, arms flailing about. Serena immediately rushed to her friend's aid trying her hardest not to let out a gut splitting laugh but just at that opportune moment the blonde haired cashier at the convenience store decided it was time to go home. All I can say my friends is catastrophe ensued as Serena accidentally tackled the cashier who accidentally fell on Rei and accidentally squashed her flat. It was a big teenage heap of accidentally's.

"KYAAAH!" three girls screamed simultaneously.

Pedestrians passed by chuckling at the poor girls but not stopping to help.

"Get off of me!" screamed a disgruntled Rei.

The blonde cashier got up in surprise knocking Serena off of her and onto the hard concrete. Rei got up massaging her back and turned her angry eyes at the cashier finding the perfect scapegoat for all her frustrations.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Rei bellowed at the bewildered cashier.

Her blue eye's widened in response, 'what a scary chick!' she thought.

Rei's eye twitched in irritation. "Great a fucking mute just what I need."

The cashier's eye's turned into a stormy blue. Electric bolts crackling between each other. A storm was brewing.

Serena sat back and watched as the "nice" talk turned into an argument. Serena smiled, she could always trust Rei to supply a bit of entertainment. All thoughts of Darien fleeing her mind as the confrontation unfolded and quickly ended to avoid lawsuits.

The cashier put her hands on her hips morphing into bitch mode. "I am NOT a mute. Nor will I ever be you stupid bitch!"

Rei's eyes narrowed in anger no one insulted her no one.

Serena winced. If she didn't step in soon, the cashier girl would have to waste millions on plastic surgery for Rei was a professional face rearranger. And since life was short Serena decided soon was now.  
Serena reached up to tug at Rei's shirt. "Rei give the poor girl a break." she said in exasperation all of a sudden tired beyond all belief. After all Serena had an emotionally trying day. (a/n: gah that's allotta alls.)

The cashier watched in surprise as the scary bitch from hell suddenly turned into a regular person? Gasp!

Rei sighed and turned to help up Serena. She was right. Rei was just being mean to her to blow off some steam. Plus she had bigger issues to deal with. In particular a Serena-like issue. The only reason Sere would cry in public was if something REALLY REALLY bad happen. Serena stood up and noticed Rei's red eyes glazed over with concern.

'Crap,' Serena thought, 'she probably saw me cry. Fuck I'll have to explain IT.' Serena gave a sigh of her own. It was only fair that Rei knew the whole truth. After all Rei was there when Serena thought she had no where to turn. Well of course Serena knew deep in her heart she was just bullshitting herself. If Rei knew what Serena had been through it would devastate her cause that's the kind of person Rei really was. The caring type.

The Cashier tapped her foot in irritation as the girls continued ignoring her lost in their own little world, 'they forgot about Me!' she thought in indignation wanting an apology now.

"Hey I'm still here." The cashier said as Rei passed her.

Rei just gave her a glare and continued on. Serena Chuckled, she liked this girl I mean it wasn't a daily occurrence to find someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to Rei plus the girl had wicked cool hair. Not to mention her good looks. (a/n: tehehe they look alike. Just thought to point out the obvious. :))

"Hey cashier girl what's your name?" Serena hollered back to her trying to keep up with Rei.

The cashier looked slightly confused but answered back anyways. "Mina."

Serena turned around smirking and waving wildly at the dumbfounded cashier. "See you around mina."

Mina stared ahead watching as the purpled hair girl tried to catch up with the bitch that attacked her. She kept watching until they were totally gone. Frowning as a weird nostalgic feeling settled on her shoulders.

**Hikawa Shrine**

Serena stretched her arms over her head and yawned. The sun gently cradling her body. This place was bliss her sanctuary. Serena gave a laugh as Rei bopped her grandfather on the head. He probably scared off the female customers by hitting on them...again.

"Jii-chan you baka! You're going to make us lose customers at the rate you're going!"  
Rei's grandpa rubbed his head grumpily and turned to Serena.

"See how my granddaughter treats me Usagi.", he turned back to Rei who was glaring wholes into his bald little head, "I should call grandfather services on you!" he said matter of factly.

Rei's vein popped as she smacked her grandfather on his head again. "There's no such thing jii-chan plus I don't think they'd help a notorious perverted old man."

Rei's grandpa grumbled as he swept the steps in the front of the shrine. "How could you deny a sweet old man his only joy in life!"

Serena snorted into her hand and broke out into peals of laughter.

Rei turned her angry eyes at Serena. "Serena stop it you'll only encourage him."  
Serena put up her hands in surrender. "Sorry Rei," she said in between laughs, "But its just too funny."  
Rei's grandfather chuckled at the girls antics. It was nice to have his granddaughter and her friend around. It made him feel like he still had a purpose in life, and that purpose was to make them smile.

Rei threw her hands up in defeat, she really didn't have the energy to argue with her eccentric grandfather. "Whatever Jii-chan I give up do whatever you want."  
Rei's grandfather smiled up at her in pride and made the v sign with his fingers.

"Victory for Jii-chan!" Serena cheered knowing it would annoy Rei that much more.

Serena watched in amusement as Rei's eyebrow caused a small earthquake on her pretty face. Rei huffed, really her grandfather was too much! She grabbed Serena by the arm and dragged her off towards their house.

"Jii-chan just keep your hands to yourself you perverted old man!" She Screamed over her shoulder.  
Jii-chan just smiled at her and winked. "Don't worry Rei-chan. And you don't worry either Usagi Ill bring some snacks to Rei's room after I'm finished sweeping"  
Serena just sweat dropped as her stomach emitted a loud grumbling sound. "heh thanks Jii-chan."  
Jii-chan just laughed shaking his head as the girls entered the house with Rei still fuming.  
Yes, Jii-chan really did love having those girls around. (A/n: not in a perverted way!)

**Rei's Room**

Serena sat down on top of Rei's bed and grabbed a pillow to lean on.

"I wonder if any of the girl's boyfriends will come and beat jii-chan up." Serena said with a smile.  
Rei glared at her and bopped her on the head with heart shaped pillow.  
Serena just laughed it was really too much. Rei sat down next to Serena her glare turning into a frown.  
'What happened today to make Serena cry?' Rei thought.  
The sight bothered her and made her feel somewhat off balance. Serena was the strong one she never cried. Then all of a sudden she came running down the hall balling. Emotional displays were definitely a no-no for Serena. As she explained to Rei one day, crying in front Of someone is showing a weakness that could be easily exploited.

'It's like having a sign on your head,' Serena said during lunch one day, 'saying I'm stupid please take advantage of me.' Rei laughed remembering Serena's made up proverb. Serena was so proud of her new found wisdom that she wouldn't stop saying it for a month. Rei had to take drastic measures, threatening to take away all of Serena's pocky if she didn't stop using the phrase in every single situation.

Serena stopped laughing and looked at Rei kind of disappointed. Usually comments about Rei's grandfather earned Serena a very annoyed albeit laughable Rei. Yet here she was laughing in a very not annoyed way. Why? Serena's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's so funny?" she asked cautiously, suspecting a retaliation.  
Rei was snapped out of her musings. There was more important things that needed to be confronted. Rei put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders taking on the role of bad cop and putting on her stern face.  
"Serena why were you crying?" Rei asked getting directly to the point without any preamble.  
Serena's face fell as she buried it in Rei's pillow trying to hide the blush that graced her fair features. Talk about tough questions. Serena quietly swore at herself for being so weak and Rei's perceptiveness. Really that girl was waaaay too smart for her own good. "Nothing Rei." Serena mumbled into her pillow.

She couldn't tell Rei that the teacher attacked her. She couldn't tell Rei that she actually somewhat enjoyed it. And she definitely couldn't tell Rei she was afraid because she was traumatized. That she was terrified that all the memories would come back. That he wouldn't take no for an answer. That she'd lose all control just like last time. Serena gripped the pillow tighter as tears once again slid down her face.

Memories were a bitch.

**In the Classroom**

Darien sat there for what must have been hours his mouth hanging open. What happened was definitely not one of his dreams. It was real. Darien stood up shakily eyes wide open trying to understand exactly what just happened. It was his first day and he attacked a student, but no, the trouble went far beyond that. He liked attacking said student. Darien sat down on the swivel chair behind the teacher's desk. He gripped the chair handles tightly still caught up in his thoughts. He had to stop this. He had to stop this now. This was the most unprofessional thing he has ever done. It was sick. What was he thinking? Attacking a somewhat young student like that? These thoughts ran through his head as his grip got tighter and tighter. He had to stop this. He nodded his head in agreement with himself still in complete and utter shock. His brain trying to bring up images of how she felt, how they had a "touching" moment, her body, her lips, the way she smelled.

Darien groaned, "oh god the way she smelled." He said out loud to the empty classroom. He shook his head vigorously. No this was not right. He couldn't, he shouldn't, and he definitely would not do it again. Darien sighed and slumped down in his chair. What he needed was some hard liquor and a girl. Preferably one that wouldn't earn him 50 million years in prison and a boyfriend named Big Bubba.

**Mina's Apartment**

Mina clung to her carrier's bag as she walked up the stairs to her apartment still somewhat fuming about the incident in front of her work space. Really some people could be damn right annoying. Mina let the thought go in azen like manner.She had to be alert in her neighborhood anyways.Where she lived wasn't the greatest part of town, but in all fairness it was the cheapest. In mina's case, the cheaper the better. Mina unlocked and opened her door placing her carrier's bag on the hallway floor. Mina sighed looking at the mess that was her apartment. The classified section from the newspaper littered the floor along with various food containers. And if one had the misfortune of looking behing the couch they'd find a chia pet that used to be the crust from a PB&J sandwich. SheREALLY needed to take some time to clean up around the place but time was money. And mina couldn't afford to lose much money. Why did everything have to be so difficult. Mina shook her head as she headed to the kitchen dogging the garbage strewn about the floor.Taking out the cat food from her cupboard, she walked over to the cat bowl and poured some meow mix into it.

"Artemis dinner's ready!" She yelled.

Mina watched in amusement as her white cat Artemis ran into the kitchen and shoved its cute little face into the awaiting cat food. Mand did that kittyhave one veracious appetite.

Mina sat down on the floor petting her cat while it chowed away. "Artemis," she said "I should have never ran away."

Artemis stopped eating and gave Mina sympathetic meow. Mina smiled at her cat and got up. It was late and her shift at the bar was about to start. She shook her head as she changed into her waitress outfit. Maybe some day Mina would make enough money and have enough balls to return home but for now she'd get by one difficult day at a time.

* * *

A/N: Yay sry it's short. but you have a lot to look forward to next chapter. Will learn about serena and rini's homelife. And we'll learn alot more about mina. And we'll see what darien does to get serena out of his mind. here's the title for the next chapter: PaRt CoNfEsSiOnAl PaRt PiCkUp LiNe. I might change it though. lol who knows. Anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reveiws:)!

love

SC08


	10. Chapter 9: PaRt CoNfEsSiOnAl PiCkUp

A/N: hey sry it took me so long to update but I suck at that sorta thing anyways.But don't worry I will never put this fic on hiatus. Im gonna finish it when im not sure. But I stayed up all nite to write this so it might be a bot rough and I think I made up a few words… lol. But anywho here's the long awaited chappie enjoy! Oh and I also have another sailor moon fic check it out by click on my author name its called i was walking with a ghost, tell me what you think.

To THebrokenheart, sailor alpha tomboy, and VcChick for reviewing my last chappie. This chapter is Devoted? (is that the word) to you guys. Thanks to the power of your reviews I was finally able to finish this chapter so yet again thanks! But I digress. I hope you enjoy the chapter! kissies and Cookies to you all!

Disclaimer: HaHaHa me own sailor moon…….riiiiight.

**Chapter 9: PaRt CoNfEsSiOnAl PaRt PiCkUp LiNe**

**Bubba's Safari Bar's Parking Lot **

Mina sighed stepping out of her car. She straightened out her uniform. Unfortunately for her there wasn't much to straighten out. To say that her uniform was just skimpy was like saying Ryan Philippe was okay looking. (A/N: Hey I think he's hott.) Her uniform was made up of a white tank top that showed at her belly button with a tight green shimmery vest that made her boobs look as if they would spill out of her top without a moment's notice. To top the look off she had to wear khaki booty shorts with shimmery green stiletto heels. Mina practically gagged at the cheesiness when she first donned on her uniform. But she was luckier then must. Thanks to the jungle theme some of the waitresses had to dress up in leopard printed leotards with ears and a tale. Mina grinned as she walked to the back entrance of the club. It was nice to know some people had it way worse than she did.

**Rei's Room**

Rei watched in confusion as Serena pushed her face into a pillow. '

What was wrong with her?' Rei thought worry quickly turning into agitation. She needed to find out what happened with Serena and there was no better time then now.

"Serena?" Rei asked shaking the girls shoulder. The punk girl didn't utter a peep but Rei wouldn't give up so easily. Rei took her hands off of Serena and crossed them akimbo style. "Hey your not talking is okay with me. I mean usually I can't get you to shut up."

Serena's head popped up from the pillow taking Rei's bait. "Well at least I don't chew my food with my mouth wide open." She said matter of factly.

And sadly Rei took Serena's bait as well.

Serena's strange behavior was quickly forgotten as Rei's temper slowly rose. "I do not. Meatball head!"

Serena nodded her head vigorously trying to hold back the tears. "You do to." She said in a wobbly voice.

"Well at least I actually chew my food. Unlike a certain dumb blonde I know." Rei huffed.

"What! I chew my food!" Serena whined, "I should know I'm doing the chewing. And I'm not blonde anymore so fuck you!" Serena ended with a permanent scowl on her pretty face.

Rei just laughed saying, "Once a blonde always blonde, can't hide stupidity and klutziness with hair dye Sere!"

Serena's brows scrunched together while she pursed her mouth making Rei laugh harder.

"HAHAha you look like Ms. Simmons the librarian." Rei gasped rolling around hysterically on her bed.

Serena's eyes got wide and she gasped in shock. "I do not look like that spinster librarian who has a bamboo stalk permanently embedded up her ass!"

Rei stood up and ran across the room into the hallway maniacally laughing as she accosted Serena.

"OoOh big word for the dumb blonde!"

Serena got up from the bed in complete fury running after her best friend.

"Hino your ass is so mine! Just you wait!"

**Tsukino Mansion**

Rini got out of her car and smoothed down her skirt. Really short skirts can be such a nuisance. 'Why do I bother wearing them?' Rini thought to herself. Looking around she noticed all the male staff staring at her legs and drooling. Rini smiled as she opened the front door to her house winking at all the landscapers. "Oh that's why." She said out loud laughing loudly at her own inside joke. The indoor staff looked at her rather curiously as she entered the foyer laughing.

The staff knew that Rini was a little peculiar and um special. After all what high society girl runs around like a trollop not caring about anyone but herself (a/n: cough Paris cough Hilton cough…sry had to be said). Where was her father in all of this? Excellent question.

"Daddy I'm Home." Rini hollered walking up the staircase. Her call was met with complete silence. She shrugged. "Not that you'd care anyways." He probably was preparing for one of his many meetings and wouldn't be home tonight. Oh well surprise surprise. Like he was ever there to begin with even when her mother was alive, he was always busy but at least back then he acted like he cared if he was neglecting us or not. But no matter this type of relationship suited with her father suited Rini, with him hardly home she could throw all sorts of mad wild parties. Which was a definite plus and made Rini's life all the more perfect.

Rini continued up the stairs the party tonight was going to be all about her and Diamond and the power they held over the student body. So of course she had to look stellar. After all, the world existed to revolve around her.

**Hikawa Shrine **

"WAAAH DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!" And all was silent as Rei was tackled and tickled into oblivion….okay maybe not completely silent but you get the picture (victory to Serena!).

**Bubba's Safari Bar and Parking Lot**

The irony was not lost on Darien as he stared up at the cheesy sign.(a/n: reference to previous chapter. See if you can find it! Cookies for you if you can!) He shook his head as he parked his car. Usually places like these were a complete turn off. His tastes were more refined and hey lets face it Bubba's was a wanna-be-Las Vegas show bar. But it was the first place Darien saw when driving down the highway, therefore it would be the best place to get smashed.

Darien stepped into the bar his eyes widening a bit taking in the jungle like themes. Vines were hanging off the roof, fake trees growing off the side of walls, and a green disco ball to top off the look. 'Maybe I should rethink this decision'. Darien thought massaging his head the jarring music giving him somewhat of a headache. Then he saw her out of the coroner of his eye. It was her it had to be, Serena.

**Tsukino Residence**

Chad walked up the driveway he could feel the pounding of the music through the soles of his converse sneakers. He saw various people partying like it was the end of the world through the full length windows.

Rini's parties were a sight to behold, filled to the brim with horny drunken ladies looking for a good lay and nothing else. But Chad had to remember why he was here and it was sadly not for pleasure but for business. He had a proposition for Diamond and Rini involving one Serena Tsukino.

**Hikawa Shrine**

"Serena…..stop!" Rei gasped out between laughs, "you're gonna make me pee my pants!"

Serena laughed evilly at her friend as she begged for mercy.

"Who chews their food?" She asked menacingly still tickling her friend.

"You do!" Rei cried out in desperation, "You do!"

Serena stopped tickling Rei and let her crawl away.

"That's right bitch. Who's your daddy?" Serena said with a smirk on her face and her with hands crossed in front of her chest.

Rei just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Rei couldn't let Serena have the last word especially if it was that lame plus it would be just plain annoying if Serena had the last word in their little tiff.

"Obviously not you, unless you have a dick tucked away somewhere in your panties."

"HaHaHa funny how it's NOT funny." Serena said clearly unamused.

Rei just snorted at her lame come back and rolled on to her back to look up at the sky. Serena sat beside her Indian style. They were silent for a couple of minutes soaking up the sun and the calming vibes the shrine always seemed to exude.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Rei said calmly devoid of any emotion.

Serena propped her head on her hand and took a deep breath in.

"Will ya leave me alone if I tell you?" Serena said just as serious.

"Yeah shoot." Rei said closing her eyes ready to take all of it in and hopefully relieve Serena or her torment.

"I was scared Rei." Serena whispered.

Rei's eyes popped open as she tried to remain calm. Putting emotion into her voice or reacting to Serena's confession would make Serena feel trapped and ruin the chance of Serena telling Rei what made her cry.

"What happened?" Rei said trying to keep her voice as emotionaless as possible. To say Rei was protective of Serena would be an understatement. Ever since Rei picked Serena up off of the street she had been highly protective of her.

"Nothing too bad…" Serena mumbled not feeling up to admitting about her escapade with the teacher…with Darien. Serena shook her head to clear it of all thoughts of her hunky substitute guidance teacher.

She wouldn't be able to deal with Rei's outrage right now anyways. Being the straight edged Rei Serena loved she knew that if Rei knew about the escapade she would be outraged and get her panties in a bunch (a/n: is that the saying….and wow that's a lot of knew's). She was too emotionally weak.

"Nothing too bad?" Rei repeated hoping Serena would say more.

"It's just that I can't block out the memories Rei. No matter how hard I try they keep coming back to haunt me. I'm scared Rei I don't want to remember anymore. I don't want to go back to the way things were before. I don't want to remember." Serena sobbed burying her face in her hands.

Rei patted Serena's back, her face filled with sympathy. Rei understood where Serena was coming from since Rei had some of her own memories of an abusive father that she would like to forget.

"Rei I don't want to go back to the way I was before I don't wanna die." Serena wailed breaking through Rei's flashback of a particularly nasty memory where her father beat her with an empty vodka bottle.

"Shh it's okay Sere." Rei said soothingly even though her body filled with apprehension.

She vividly remembered how Serena used to be after her the whole scandal with Diamond. Dying her hair and cutting herself, hoping that one day she could cut deep enough to kill. It made Rei shudder. But Serena got better after a while and become more of a person than a shell.

"You don't understand Rei I can lose control again, I cant!" Serena said looking into Rei's red eyes while shaking her.

Rei looked at Serena with soft loving eyes. "It's okay to lose control sometimes Sere it's a part of life."

But that just made Serena cry harder and Rei felt more confused then ever. Why were they suddenly talking about control?

"Hey Sere! Focus! What happened? Did someone hurt you?" Rei said shaking Serena allowing her panic to manifest itself in her voice.

"It was never a rumor Rei." Serena said her eyes out of focus like she was somewhere else or drugged.

"What was never a rumor Sere?" Rei said in a whisper afraid of breaking her friend's trance and never getting an answer.

"About how I slept with all those guys in the gym."

Rei's mouth hung open with shock as she felt the ground drop out from under her. "What?" Rei said completely flabbergasted.

She must have heard her wrong.

**Bubba's Safari Bar**

Mina's eye twitched as she tried to control her anger. Some guys at table six thought it was okay to out rightly squeeze her ass. If only she didn't need the money she would have taught those guys a lesson. But alas she needed a good tip in order to pay for her expenses. Mina walked to the bar hips swaying, to pick up some orders. She turned around to find a guy near the entrance of the bar staring at her. He had dark black hair that was almost blue, big light blue eyes framed by dark lashes, and a yum body. However the way he was looking at her gave Mina the chills. 'Great', Mina thought, 'all I need now is a stalker.'

She turned away hoping that if she ignored him he would go away. But no such luck as she felt a tap on her shoulder and heard a very masculine voice whisper the name Serena.

When she turned around the creepy starey guy had the decency to look at least shocked and somewhat embarrassed.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, "I thought you were someone else."

Mina laughed she couldn't help it. Now that this guy was less with the lusty stares he seemed too cute. Plus he seemed like a good tipper.

"Its okay hun," Mina said trying to sound older than she really was, "have a seat and I'll get you something to drink."

"Thank you." Darien said still mortified and sat down at the bar as the waitress went to go get him a drink. He looked up after he was sure she was too concentrated on fixing his drink to take notice of him.

Darien was amazed at how much she looked like his punk rock princess but still it wasn't Serena. He really did screw things up with her?

"Darien you ponce pull it together." He growled at himself. These emotions for one of his students was unfounded, he'd only known her for a day. So why with the lustful pull and the strong l….ike? Yes like not love. No there was no way he could love her, she wasn't his type. She was crude, had dark hair, and was a punker totally not his type. He just probably needed to fuck someone good and proper and get it out of his system.

Darien was snapped out of his musing by the Serena look-alike waitress pushing a drink towards him.

"Drink up." She said while smiling at him.

Darien smiled as the gears started churning in his head; she was the perfect candidate to rid himself of the lust that made him a possible danger to one of his students. Because that was all Serena was, a student.

"What's your name sweets?" Darien asked in his trade mark suave voice that made women throw away all their inhibitions towards one night stands. After all Darien was a playboy before all else.

Mina rolled her eyes internally. This trick might have worked with other women but Mina was different. She had been through all this shit before. Her heart gave a twinge as she was reminded of another smooth voice that ruined her family and put her in the position she was in today. It made her slightly angry towards this stranger but the need for tips kept her from showing it. So instead Mina smiled at him and lied. "The name's Gabrielle."

Darien smiled back at her lifting his drink, "What a beautiful name." He said downing it one gulp. But instead of the action looking cool and manly it looked like a slapstick comedy shtick as Darien choked on the drink gagging at the bitter taste.

Mina laughed evilly internally. Serves you right, bastard, for trying to hit on me, but she expected it since all good tippers at this place were usually slime balls with one thing on their mind, sex.

"What is this?" Darien sputtered his choking starting to calm down somewhat.

"House special." Mina said with a wink.

Darien took a deep breath as all of the sudden the alcohol hit him and he started feeling woozy. Darien furrowed his brow in confusion usually he could pound twenty shoots without feeling the least bit woozy.

"Whatssss in diss?" Darien asked grimacing at the way he was slurring his words.

Mina smiled and leaned in conspiratorially, "Well the recipe's a secrete but lets just say that Bubba makes it himself in his garage and it's seventy-five percent alcohol."

Darien's eyes widen as the realization hit him. "You gave me mooooonshine?"

Mina laughed once again unable to keep it inside this guy was too much fun.

"Yup." She said popping the p. "What can't take it?" She asked eyebrow raised in a challenge.

"Puh-lease I could out drink you anytime lil gurl." Darien held onto the bar table as he felt as if he was falling of his barstool to be swallowed up by the floor.

"Sorry to say this sir but I don't think you could even walk straight let alone challenge me to drink-a-thon. Plus it's against the rules for waitresses to drink on duty." Mina said already getting bored. You could only tease them for so long.

Darien nodded not really hearing what the waitress just said. It was starting to become harder to keep himself from falling plus his head was starting to swim a bit. 'What was her name? Gaby..gooberella? Whatever, close enough.' Darien thought trying to call out to ask her for help to keep him on his barstool.

Mina's eye twitched. "Hey! Did you just call me gooberella?" Mina snapped she had enough of this shit and she was going to lay it on him good, if it wasn't for a handsome blonde walking up to the bar. Now there was a man who was totally lickable.

"Darien?" The blonde man asked putting his hand on the creep's shoulder.

Mina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "You know this man?" she questioned him.

The blonde man only nodded repeating Darien's name trying to get him out of his confused stooper and believe it or not it worked.

"Andrew?" Darien asked. "What ya doin herrre pal?"

"Business meeting." Andrew said looking concerned for his friend who was obviously drunk beyond belief since he just called Andrew pal and slurring his words a bit. (A/n: Darien doesn't seem like the type to call people pal…just a thought.)

"How much did he drink?" Andrew asked turning his attention to the blonde waitress.

Mina blushed in front of his questioning stare. Part from embarrassment and part from horniness. 'God was this guy mister perfect or what? Totally bangable for sure.'

"Uh…" Mina stuttered out not being able to say word because she was lost in his beautiful onyx colored eyes. (a/n: don't care if this is a lie I'm tired of all the main people's eyes being blue in sailor moon.)

"Andrew! Leave Serena alone." Darien groaned before welcoming the darkness and slumping against Andrew as he passed out.

Now it was Andrew's turn to be confused.

"I think I'll take him home with me." Andrew told the pretty blonde waitress distractedly as he hoisted Darien up.

Mina nodded still not trusting herself to not make a complete full of herself in front of his holy hotness.

Andrew fished around his pocket for some bills and put them on the bar counter.

"This should take care of the drinks. See you later pet." Andrew said winking at her.

Mina blushed covering her mouth with her hand as she broke out in smile.

Andrew sighed she really was cute and just his type, a leggy blonde, but being a good friend came first in the playboy rule book, so poor Andrew would have to wait to play with the pretty waitress another day.

"Come one buddy let's go to my hotel. You can rest there until you sober up."

Darien's only response was, "Serena." as Andrew dragged him outside to his car.

Mina looked down at the waded bills and squealed inside. 'He said "see you later", does that mean he's coming back? I hope so.' Mina thought smiling and taking up the bills to count them. Her eyes bugged, he gave her five fifty dollar bills.

"Wow rich and handsome." Mina said with awe in her voice. 'He was perfect,' mina thought, 'even if he has a slime ball friend.' Mina wrinkled her nose thinking about him. He was a real weirdo, hott without a doubt, but still a weirdo. And what was all this talk about this girl Serena? Why did he call her Serena?

Mina drew her eyebrows together in deep concentration.

'Serena, why did that name sound so familiar?' Mina thought not knowing it was the same thing Andrew was thinking in his car as Darien repeated the girl's name in his alcohol induced sleep.

* * *

**A/N about upcoming chapter**: so you get to look into more of serena's past and possibly Darien's past and who this mysterious Andrew guy? Oh what is chad's ultimate plan, will rini and diamond agree? Will darien ever get over himself? Will we meet rini and serena's dad?Will this one school day ever end? Lol. Oh and important note okay the reason serena doesn't obsess over darien as much is because she is afraid of her emotions for him therefore she ignores them because she is emotionally traumatized and what not. Sry had to clear that up. Oh and one more thing do you guys have any request for a special chapter? Like rei's past, or darien/serena's child hood memory? Let me know k. thanks, nite nite

SCO8


	11. Chapter 10: ThAt Ol' TrIp DoWn MeMoRy Ln

_A/N: Sry it took me soo long to update...again. But here's the chapter it's a lil short but I wanted to get it out there. Oh and thanks to thebrokenheart for giving me the idea of going into their past. And thanks to everyone else for reviewing it really makes my day :). Now with out further ado here's the chap! _

_Disclaimer: nope don't own it. Peace!_

**Chapter 10: ThAt Ol' TrIp DoWn MeMoRy LaNe**

Serena shuddered, even though it was broad daylight, and her eyes zoned out, trying to gather her courage to tell Rei and to relive it all. But her braveness unlocked something, more memories. Stupid memories, they were so hard to keep at bay, so freakin' persistent…

"_Usagi! Where are you my little bunny I'm going to fiiind you?"_

_Serena chuckled at her mother's call, confident of her hiding space. After all she just turned four and had a little sister to look after, she was practically a grown up._

_Serena watched through the gaps of her mother's clothes as her mother walked into the closet coming ever closer to her hiding place. Serena gasped realizing for the hundredth time that her mother was the most beautiful women in the world. Her fondest wish was to grow up and be like her mother; so when people would say "You look like your mother.", Serena's heart would burst with joy and not pain, shame, and hatred. _

_The little child's mother paused as she heard a gasp and a smile spread across her face; a smile that meant the world to the little girl hiding behind her clothes. Serena's mother pounced causing the little girl to erupt in giggles. _

"_Momma you found me!!" She shouted with glee._

"_That's right my little Usagi. Momma loves you so much that she can find you no matter where you are."_

"_Even if God takes me?" Serena asked eyes shining with hope._

_Her mother smiled sadly little girl's shouldn't be talking about such things but yet she couldn't resist answering her little girl's hopeful question._

"_Yes because momma couldn't live without you Usagi she loves you very much. When you hurt Usagi, mommy hurts too."_

"_Me too mama, me too" Usage said with a big smile on her face._

"_You bitch, get out of my house!" _

_Mr. Tsukino roared at his eldest daughter trying to restrain himself from beating her bloody, not out of love but out of pride. _

_He didn't want anyone to see him weak like this: out of control and vulnerable. It was all her fault._

"_Daddy?" Serena asked confused, tears flowing freely as she clutched her jacket closed keeping out the cool midnight air._

_She saw her father's temple throb as he tried to keep himself from the inevitable pain and loss. 'Hold on to that anger Tsukino, hold on to it, and let it make you strong.' _

"_She died tonight Serena." He said fire in his eyes._

"_What?" Serena gasped. It felt like her whole world was collapsing squeezing out all the air in her lungs._

"_You heard me you little whore." Tsukino bit out putting all his venom into one sentence._

_Serena felt as if a truck had hit her as she collapsed onto her knees. Woken up from her constant nightmares and dragged out to the front lawn in the middle of the night by her father was a surprise but this went beyond inconvenience, this moment was pivotal, life shattering even. This exact moment had filled her with what ifs that would torment her for the rest of her life._

"_Momma?" Serena questioned hoping to hear her answer, knowing it was fruitless because her mother was dead. Dead, as in never coming back as in never hearing her laugh, or seeing her smile, or feeling her warm embrace, or knowing that unconditional love that was so rare in the world._

_And Serena broke. _

_She went beyond the point of numbness as her father's words sunk in._

"_If only your mother didn't have a whore for a daughter she would have lived well into her nineties. I would have grown old with the women I love but instead…"_

_Mr. Tsukino swallowed the lump in his throat. He had such high hopes for his family what a fool he had been._

"_Serena I never want to see your face again. I don't care where you go just disappear from my sight, or I'll make you disappear, you understand?" He whispered void of emotion finally broken, finally the cold business man everyone saw him as. _

_And before Serena could even get a word in, the door was slammed cruelly in her face never to be opened again..._

"Serena?" And just like that Serena was jolted out of her memories by Rei's persistant shaking.

"What?" She asked somewhat annoyed.

Rei was stunned for a moment conveniently forgetting Serena's admission.

"You're crying Sere. You were off to god knows where then all of a sudden….you just…cried." Crying didn't even begin to describe the way she was wailing only moments before, as if some invisible assailant gutted her insides, and she started chanting it hurt me too.

Serena shook her head finally noticing the dampness on her cheeks. It was so hard sometimes to keep all of these things at bay but how much could she tell Rei? Would rei turn on her like her father, call her whore and finally see her as the monster she really was? Serena started shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't tell Rei not yet.

"Come on Sere lets get you to bed and I'll make you some nice hot soup." Rei said soothingly pulling her distraught friend gently up by her elbow. The subject dropped for the time being but if it was for fear or for her friend's well being, Rei wasn't exactly sure. All she knew was Serena wasn't ready to explain and maybe Rei wasn't exactly ready to hear.

"But Rei," Serena said crinkling her nose, "You don't know how to cook."

Meaning Serena whole heartedly accepted Rei's change in subject, there's only so much emotional rollercoasters a girl could take before she broke.

Rei smiled at her friend's quick recovery feeling somewhat relieved. Then as the smile appeared it disappeared replaced by a look of one who was just insulted.

"Rub it in why don't you. You couldn't let me live in a fantasy where I'm perfect at everything could you?" Rei said gruffly making Serena laugh all problems pushed a side just for a little while.

**Mina's Apartment**

Mina bobbed her leg nervously taking a sip of her coffee, bills spread across the table.

It was a close call but luckily she broke even. No debts but still it meant she probably would have to cut out a meal until her next paycheck came in, either that or get another job.

Mina rolled her shoulders letting the exhaustion set in. She arrived home only a few hours ago and instead of going to sleep she decided to do some work. Wired somewhat from such a gorgeous man giving her such a large tip but it also left her with an empty feeling she didn't want to dwell on.

She lived here for three weeks now without thinking what she left behind or what drove her away. So bills were a welcome distraction from a mix of grief and elation, or the ever knowing voice in the back of her head that kept saying it was impossible to run away from memories.

Placing her cup of coffee down in irritation for even thinking such thoughts, mina stood up and stretched her legs. She smiled as she spied Artemis curled on a chair snoring away. Her kitty could be so cute sometimes when it wasn't scratching up her furniture or coughing hair balls into her freshly watched laundry…the little devil.

Mina sighed rubbing her eyes. She walked to the oven to see the time. Green lights flashed 3:00 Am.

Mina would have to wake up in three hours in order to take a shower and make it to the convenient store on time. She walked to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

"I guess the poor just can't afford sleep." She grumbled while putting on her pajamas and getting into bed. Her eyes closed as soon as she laid down like one of those old fasion dolls. Mina was asleep within seconds.

**Tsukino Mansion**

Rini swayed her hips to the music, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened in ecstasy. Out here nobody else existed except for her and the music. It was an escape nothing as severe as popping anti-depressants but still an escape from reality none the less. It was somewhere close to midnight and the party was definitely successful.

Rini was pleased. Even if her dad couldn't remember how old she was or what was her favorite color she had people who loved her, who idolized her. That's why she was surrounded by hundreds of writhing bodies dancing to the never before released tracks of some famous musician that her father's connections scored her. The base thumped loudly through various hi def speakers located throughout the house. It was virtually the perfect party material ever created and rini had it all to herself, to do with it as she pleased. A twisted smile came on her face at the thought. That's right no need to fight older undeserving siblings for her father's love and his pricey possessions. Nope Rini took care of that a long time ago, now she was the only apple in her father's eye.

Rini's thought process was interrupted when she felt a pair of mainly hands wrap around her waist. Rini smiled thinking it was diamond coming out of his drug stupor to play. She turned around and opened her eyes to see Chad. The smile dropped and a look of disappointment covered her face.

"What do you want Chad?" Rini asked in a flat no nonsense voice. After all he dated the enemy and plus there was something about him that just made him seem innately slimy.

"Now sweet cheeks what kind of greeting is that?" Chad asked in a fake southern drawl trying to lighten up the mood and cover the fact that Rini just treated him like a nuisance. Chad may be a lot of things but an oblivious idiot wasn't one of them.

Rini just rolled her eyes already bored with this conversation. "Listen Chad, I don't really care about what you have to say. Trust me I have better things to do than listen to you blather on all night, 'kay?"

Chad's face was covered with smug satisfaction, as he leaned in to whisper in Rini's ear.

"Oh but Rini darling I have quite an interesting proposition for you and diamond involving your loving sister."

Rini's eyes widened with excitement this could be interesting if not a tad bit amusing.

**Four Seasons Hotel: The Penthouse**

_Darien looked around confused, how did he end up in such a place? He squints his eyes trying to remember, trying to see past the darkness to make shapes but nothing would come. His head hurt and he just felt like crying. Suddenly flashes came back quite vividly, the laughing, the happiness they all shared then it was gone. All that Darien ever cared about was hit by a truck…literally (a/n: irony at its finest )._

_The door closing snapped him into the present. Then everything came into shocking clarity, the hospital room, the doctors, the police, all with concerned looks on their faces with a mix of…pity? This was not good. Their big gaping mouths sounded things out like car crash, fatalities, scars, trauma, fractures, broken, lost, alone, by yourself. The words swimming in his head stuck on repeat as tears crashed down his face._

_Fast forward to a few months later, Darien alone in the orphanage with no friends no love just loneliness. The mean head lady glaring at him for not answering her questions for never speaking when spoken to. Can't she understand that he can't speak, that he can't continue living on when he should be with his parents in heaven? _

_Fast forward to a few months later, a couple walks into an orphanage. They were having trouble with conceiving a child then the orphanage answers their silent heart felt prayers. They smile at the mean head lady and go into her office. Darien's eyes go back to staring out the window big wire rimmed glasses slipping off of his nose. He learned not to be so hopeful anymore to convince himself that he's better off being alone, that way he'd never forget and he'd never be left behind. _

_Fast forward to a few seconds later and the couple walks out of the mean head lady's office. They are instantly drawn to the site of a little boy with coal black hair and sad blue artic eyes. They are instantly in love. Darien can hear them asking questions. _

"_How old is he?" _

"_He just turned eight." _

"_What happened to his parents?" _

"_A terrible car accident." _

"_Poor boy."_

_Darien blinked trying to hold back the tears. He leaned his head against the cold glass and watched the rain droplets slide down. Yes poor boy, poor him, poor me._

"_We'll take him."_

_And just like that Darien is sold off to the highest bidder. Stupid mean head lady it's all her fault._

_Fast forward to a few years later, Darien is laughing._

_He has a little sister now with blue hair, loving parents, and a best friend, what more could a boy ask for? He's happy for once in his life, he's happy. His new parents are rich so they have no financial issues and they say it's okay to visit his parent's grave. Darien can now go to sleep without waking up in the middle of the night gasping for breath in a panic. Everything is perfect, anything is possible. This is the good life the life his parents gave up their life for, so he wasn't going to waste it._

_Fast forward to the present, the future, and everything in between, he sees a fragile girl with long honey blonde hair and shocking blue eyes, much like his own when he just turned eight. She's beautiful, familiar, his heart beats faster and his breath is caught in his throat. She walks up to him and smiles just for him. Darien can tell she loves him with all her heart. She kisses him softly on the lips. He slides his hands to her waist and pulls her closer wanting more, wanting everything. Then she pushes away without reason, tears fill her eyes as panic draws her smile into a tight frown. _

"_Poor you," she says, "Poor me, Poor us." _

_She runs away leaving him like they always do. His frown unconsciously mirrors hers. _

"_Poor boy," he whispers, "He just turned eight. His parents died in a terrible car accident."_

_The walls start closing in, colors swirl, and the doctor's word are stuck on repeat in his head. Car crash, fatalities, scars, trauma, fractures, broken, lost, alone, by yourself._

Andrew watched helplessly as Darien tangled himself in the hotel sheets. He was probably having another one of his nightmares.

Andrew rubbed his face in frustration things were about to get a whole lot worse for his friend but not now. Now was not the time. Andrew was only passing through the town and he'd be gone by tomorrow morning taking the storm with him.

Andrew closed his eyes nothing could be done plus he had to get some sleep, tomorrow he had a big meeting with Tsukino Inc. They were talking about a possible merger and he needed to be in top form in order to deal with the execs.

"Goodnight Darien." Andrew whispered to his best friend and drifted off to sleep.

**The Hino's Kitchen**

Rei frowned as she burned herself for the umpteenth time. Maybe Serena was right she really couldn't cook therefore she shouldn't try to. But who else was going to do it? Jii-chan was getting too old and Serena...Rei broke out in goosebumps remembering the last time Serena cooked. It wasn't a pretty sight or taste.

Turning on the sink Rei put her hand under the water wincing as it came in contact with her burning skin.

"Great another scar, like I don't have enough of them." She said snorting in amusement.

Then her face stilled all emotion going out of it as her hand lifted to touch the crescent moon shaped scar that was hidden beneath her bangs. It was the only scar from her father that was in a noticeable place. The only scar she was glad to have because it took her out of that dark dank pit that was her home.

'Home,' she thought, 'now there's a laugh.' But Rei wasn't laughing, no matter how removed she was from that pain in her life she still couldn't make light of it, couldn't make into one big cosmic joke without breaking down and crying.

All of the scars scattered across her body where no one could see them. A hidden pain from the public eye, a pain she always wanted to keep hidden. It was shameful for Rei to have a body covered with scars, a body that would be undesirable for so many humans. That was one of the big reasons why she turned down Chad every time he made advances toward her. It was why she wanted to ignore his cheating because she knew that if they slept together he would leave her for good no matter how much he said he loved her. He would leave her because of the scars. The scars that were hidden behind concealing t-shirts and baggy pants, behind red eyes colored in with hatred by a man a little girl should always be able to trust.

It was unfair. Unfair for so many reasons but what could she do, that was life right?

Rei exhaled out of her nose in exasperation, she didn't want to dwell in the past because that was playing with fire. No instead Rei should be thinking about her poor friend Serena but even that scared her. For once Rei wished she could be like one of those air headed bimbos that followed Rini. They didn't have to deal with abusive fathers, friends who had a rough past, and cheating boyfriends. No all they had to do was please their ring leader in order for their life to be just peachy. It made Rei sick.

She took in a calming breath. Rei had to make dinner; she had to take care of Serena, the shrine, and her jii-chan because who else was going to, certainly not her dead mother.

**Mina's Apartment**

_There was smoke, it was everywhere, in her lungs, in her hair, in her eyes. It was the middle of the night she was supposed to be asleep dreaming of her boyfriend. She was supposed to be living the perfect life with her adoptive mother but no she was surrounded by a wall of smoke and the incessant ringing of an alarm. Yet through all this chaos she was calm. Something wasn't right and wasn't just the smoke. Mina remembered this, all of this. The panic, running out of the house with Artemis clutched to her chest watching as her and her new mother's house burnt down to ashes. The firemen saying it was probably started by a candle Mina forgot to blow out before she went to sleep. She said it wasn't her fault that it could have happened to anyone. Mina wanted to believe her with all her heart. Wanted to believe that her new mother wouldn't blame her for everything that went wrong with their life from this point on but Mina knew better. Heck she went through so many adoptions that she could write a book on them. This life though she wanted it to work with all her heart. _

_Then everything melted away, the scenes shifted and shifted again. Glimpses of happy times, picnics in the sun, where tears melted to give way to satisfaction. Then it all came to a screeching stop. _

_It was dark now the door was ajar she wasn't supposed to be home. Mina was supposed to be at summer camp. But the door was opened a crack and her bed wasn't as interesting anymore. She was stuck in her body, her mind not even controlling her actions. Mina knew what was behind that door she knew with every fiber of her being. How many times in the past weeks did she wish that she walked past it right into her room none the wiser? Mina screamed inside her head railing against her dream self not to push it open, not to see what she has been trying to run away from for weeks. _

_The door was opened. Mina lifted her eyes from the floor and locked eyes with that cruel knowing smile and then everything shattered. Everything broke into a million little pieces and everything was irreparable._

Mina woke up with a cry, tears streaming down her face in torrents, the pain in her heart doubling. Why did she have to dream of such things? She pulled her shivering body into a tight ball to protect it from past actions, past deeds, past memories.

Mina hugged herself tightly trying to catch her breath and calm her nerves.

"It was only a dream, it was only a dream." She chanted over and over again but it didn't make her feel better. Because it wasn't only a dream it was her life. Mina was broken out of her trance by the sound of her alarm. It was time to get ready for a new day.

Mina got out of bed and took a deep breath.

"Hello world," she whispered with a shaky smile, "here I come ready or not."

And everyone at that moment got ready to face the harsh light of day.

* * *

a/n: so this chapter was really emotional. teheh...sry. And im sry if you hated but im trying my hardest to make it good. um the next chapter for my other sailor moon story walkin with a ghost shall be out pretty soon. so look forward to it...tehe. 

luv

sc08

oh and thanks for the reviews you guys they kind of become my unofficial muses so pleese review..teheh.


End file.
